


Markicest

by TeaWithAPsycho



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWithAPsycho/pseuds/TeaWithAPsycho
Summary: most ships include:∆ Dark (top) and Mark (bottom)∆ Dark (top) and Wilford (bottom)∆Host (top) and Dr.Iplier (bottom)∆ Illinois (top) and Yancy (bottom)∆Randel (top) and Eric (bottom)warning contains :smutfluffangstgoreRequests are currently closed
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The King's Pride (2)

##  _"Sire!" A servant called. Dark snapped his head to the side, an angry glare in his eyes as he stared down the measly man._

_"What?" He growled, venom dripping in his tone._

_" He wakes. "_   
_——————————–—_

Dark's angry face softened in a moment. From foaming at the mouth by rage to one of relaxation.

He took a quick step away from Nate, wanting anything other than to have the idiot anger him more, and began to fix his suit. Straightening his cardboard like black jacket and smooth the wrinkles in his black slacks. He took off his crown and quickly ran his fingers through his hair and placed the crown back over his head.

The other Kings looked at him in confusion. The man was so desperately fixing his appearance, but for what? For whom? Who is 'Him'? Why was he so important?

"Is he with you?" Dark asked, his voice was settled now, but sort of shaky. Like his breath was taken away from him.

"Yes. He's right down the hall ,sire. I'll tell them to send him in." The servant said as he closed the door behind him.

Dark quickly began to put papers under the map and between books, then he looked up at the other men with a violent glare.

"None of you will udder a word of what's happening. You understand me?" He said sternly.   
The men nodded quickly and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Dark spun around quickly fixing his cape and last minute out of place hairs. "Come in." He said, listening to the door nob turn.

The door opened and from behind it slugged out a small male in white silk sleeping linen's. He had Raven black hair and chocolate eyes framed by thick lashes and tan skin that was tinted pink on one side, probably due to sleeping with his hands to his face.

His small body swung side to side, still fatigued but not being able to sleep. It certainly want used to waking up this early. His small hand reaches up to his face and his little fists rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He groaned quietly and looked over to the table of men but not registering that they were there. But he did register Dark.

A loopy smiled found it's way onto the young boys face and a soft hum let his throat as he saw the king all dressed and looking particularly perfect.

Dark smiled widely, flashing his mythically white teeth that only few have seen for long periods of time.

" _Good morning, my dear_."

Dark coed in a soft voice, slightly startling the men at the table. They never knew the man could sound so gentle. He walked over to the boy seeing him lazily drag his feet on the floor as he made his way to the tall man.

Soon the two collided in the middle. Dark wrapped his arms around the boys waist as the smaller fell into his firm chest.

The boy hummed as he snuggled his cheek into the warm body holding him and closed his eyes. Dark smiled as he placed a soft kiss into the messy black hair on top of the smaller head.

"Mor'in Darky." The boy said softly, his little voice practically melting the other Kings hearts. Yet they all seemed too be asking the same question. Who was this?

Dark smiled as he ran his hand up and down the smaller male's back, relaxing the bones beneath the thin silk and tan skin.

"What are you doing up so early darling? I thought you didn't looked mornings?" Dark teased softly, making he boy smile slightly.

He hummed in agreement.   
"Still Don' , but you left early and I got lonely." He said as he put his hands on the man's chest.

Dark squeezed the boy in his arms, practically smothering the kid. "Well I'm here nowww~" dark sang slightly. The Raven boy laughed as he struggled softly.

"Cut it out! I don't need anymore bruises today!" The boy said.

Dark let his arm loosen as he looked tot he other. "When did you get another bruise?" He asked, slightly concerned how the boy was already hurt.

"I was being a dingus and slammed the back of my thigh on the table corner. It stings." He said as he rubbed the back of his left thigh.

"Aww, my poor baby's in pain!" Dark said as he pushed two fingers harshly agasint the bruise and making the boy squeak. He slapped the man's hand away.

"Don't! It hurts!" He squealed.

Die cleared his throat, catching both mens attention. As soon as he saw the other men, the chocolate eyes boy melted behind the crimson eyed king, shying away from them. 

Dark carefully grabbed his arm as pulled him back in front of him, hugging him again as the boy held close to his side.

"Darling this is the Kings counsel. All the Kings from across he ten countries have come to discuss war plans and what not." Dark said as he looked down to the younger.

One of the other Kings, king David, stepped forward, swavely taking the chocolates hand and kissing his knuckles.

" _It is a pleasure to make the aquantance of such a fine specimen such as yourself_." He said smoothly, not missing a bear as he held the man's hand.

Dark growled at the man's forthcomingness. ,

"Gentlemen," he started.

" _This is Mark, my Fiancee._ "


	2. The King's Pride (3)

_Dark growled at the man's_ _forthcomingness_ _._

_"Gentlemen," he started._

_" This is Mark, my Fiancee."_  
\----------------

Everyone froze at the name.

 _Mark_.

 _Mark Fischback_.

The peasant that won the Kings heart.

The peasant who rose to the top, just by batting his eye lashes.

The peasant who had complete control over the king.

When they heard that name.

 _Mark_.

They immediately recognised him.

The King's Queen. His everything. His one weakness that made him stronger. This boy had no idea how much power he held.

How he could push his wants to being the final decision.

How he could bend anyone to his will because of his status.

How he could call Dark 'Shnookums' and get away with all his fingers.

This boy, held the heart to the most dangerous and powerful man in the ten kingdoms. And he could pull the strings anyway he desired. Fighting for good, or for evil. He would be able to get away with it.

Because the king had fallen for him. He had become known as the man who had it all. And everyone knew that if you'd hurt or go against the queen, the king would have a few words to spout.

King David's face dropped as he quickly stood back, letting go of Mark's hand. The boy blushed as he pulled his hand back onto Darks chest and looked to the ground, embarrassed.

"M-My deepest apologies, your Grace! I had no idea this man was to be your bride-" David hastily apologized, bowing respectfully to both of the Raven haired men.

"And if he wasn't? That gives you no excuse to come onto someone so strongly. You should be _**ashamed**_." Dark growled deeply.

David nodded softly, saying one last apologies before returning to the table, embarrassed and defeated.

The other Kings stood still, all of them tense when they realized who the boy was.

"Now, if anyone else would like to come up here and personally offend my love, then let now be the time." Dark said angrily, obviously pissed off.

Mark moved a hand to cup the olders cheek. " Dark," he softly beconed forcing the man to look to the other boy. "Calm down, love. It was a mistake. He already apologized, okay?" Mark said softly. His soft voice easily soothing Darks nerves and wavering his decision.

Dark sighed as he took Mark's other hand in his.

"Fine." Dark said sharply, obviously not wanting to accept the apology. Mark smiled softly and got up on his toes softly kissing Dark on the lips. Mark's soft lips sent electricity through Dark, making him take hold of the boys neck and pull his lips closer.

Mark moaned softly as he allowed Dark to take reign over his mouth. His hands trailed up and tangled themselves in Darks locks, softly tugging as Dark rested his other hand on the boys perfect hips.

Mark gently pulled away, making Dark follow after him, begging for more. The boy giggled and softly kissed the olders cheek , hen looking over to the other Kings.

"It's an honor to meet you all. I've heard amazing things about all of your kingdoms." Mark said as he rubbed his hand up and down Darks chest.

The men cleared they're throats and introduced themselves, each receiving a heartfelt greeting and compliment on their appearance.

"Well, I am very glad to have you all here. What do we owe this kind visit too?" Mark asked, is back pressed agaisnt Darks chest and he held Darks arms that were wrapped around his stomach.

Dark stared daggers at the men, silently telling them not to say anything about the war threats. But apparently king Sepencer, King of Alftaunana, didn't get the message.

" Three days ago we got notifications that Alexandria is planning on taking over the two kingdoms with her army. Potentially spreading pain and misery amongst our people." He said.

Everyone stared at him, most of the other Kings face palming from the man's cluelessness and Dark looking at him angrily.

"What?!?!" Mark yelped, a look of fear in his eyes. The boys body began to shake slightly.

Mark had lived in a village that got attacked very often, almost every twelve minutes. So, to hear an army of a strong kingdom was coming to destroy his new home terrified him.

"Hey, hey hey hey," Dark said as he cupped Mark's cheeks and forced the worried prince to look at him. "It's alright Honey, everything's gonna be fine. " He reassured. His face was soft and helped call Mark's nerves.

"Ya know, unless they were lying and they're coming now. Then everything would definitely be not fine." Spencer said as he ate a grape from the Kings breakfast tray, which he hadn't even touched. Dark growled in his direction as Mark whimpered in fear.

"That won't happen." Dark said sternly. " Limedia's walls are the strongest in the kingdom, Alexandria can try all she pleases," Dark said as he forced Mark to look him in the eyes. "But she will never be able to get past the mote. No matter how hard she tries." He said softly.

Mark sniffled softly and buried his head in Darks chest, seeking comfort like an abandoned puppy, starved of affection.

Dark wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, running his fingers through the younger curly, overgrown hair that was softer than silk. He was glad to give the little darling as much comfort as he needed.

"But we will have to send our army's to fight them as a power move. We can't have them thinking we're weak." Dark said to the other Kings. He sighed as he looked to the ceiling. "But my army isn't anywhere near as big as her's. I'll have to find more soldiers." Dark said quietly to himself.

That's when Virus good an idea.

"You can use our men sire!" He perked catching the king's attention. "You can take two of our army's. We're all most willing to surrender our resources to you. And in return you can house our people within your walls to wait out the battle." He suggested.

Dark thought for a moment. "I can only hold two of your kingdoms maxed, that's all I can-" "that's all we need sire. You can choose which two of us to stay within your walls and to help counsel you." Die said.

Dark sighed as he thought for a moment. "I think we all know I trust Anthony and his people the most so he already has a spot if he wishes so otherwise, there is only room for one kingdom." He said.

That's where the other Kings worried. Only one will indefinitely survive and get the highest honor of being Darks right hand.

"My king if I may, we have had a peace treaty for more than eight years—" " treats mean nothing if your on your way to death. Sir this is a great chance to finally make peace with me and my people–" "as if he'd choose you! Sire, my people can produce the finest silk and crops you've ever seen! These will be vital for your poeple-!" They all bickered over one another.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, making everyone jump, even his small darling who was hiding in his cloak.

" The choice is for me to decide! Not you! I will tell you whom I choose when the battle is near comensing." He said, looked to everyone.

"Till then you can either leave or take rest in my castle to keep eye on who will be lucky enough to please me, do I make myself clear?" He booked, his voice deep and demanding answer's in which he received a simple nod.

"Good." He said.

" _Now if you excuse me, I have duties to attend to._ "


	4. Little Big boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Zauber_fan for recommending this chapter! Set in slightly medieval times and the theme is vore, but not any of the chewing or eating stuff.  
> ///////////////

Dark sighed as he continued to rake the fields along with the other farmer. He stopped for a moment as he wiped his sweaty forehead, his dark grey vest over a white shirt was not helping him cool off.

He huffed and continued to rake into the ground, forming lines that would be filled by seeds later.

Meanwhile a few miles put was a group of twelve or more Giants, ready to find their delicious meal of Delicious human flesh.

But standing away from them, warming his hands on a flaming cottage ,that had been abandoned for years and was now used as a fire, sat a beautiful giant. His legs were softly curled to the side as he attempted to ignore the plans of dividing up the human the other were talking about.

He wanted nothing to do with this. He didn't like eating people! It's just wrong! That's why he was a vegetarian. He didn't wish to eat anyone. Dead or alive. He wasn't going to do it.

But now, pipe we're going to die. He could hear the other men speaking about torturing their room or 'finding a nice juicy one' as if it were a steak.

Maybe... Just maybe... He could save a few. He thought as he looked at he cottage with a stick, watching it's wall collapse and the glass melt.

"Markus!" He jumped as he looked to his fellow giant men seeing them laugh to one another. "Ready for tomorrow's hunt? Or are you still going to complain and eat trees and bark fro the rest of your life?" They laughed. He sighed as he looked away.

But soon looked back when he saw a man approach from the east. " The village!" He panted. "The gaurds have left! It's defenseless!"

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The door of a small cottage opend and a tall man stepped out. His toned, grey skin shone in the sun light as he streched for all to see.

A few females giggled at his form and whispered to one another. He smirked cockily as he placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath in.

"Today's gonna be a good day." He said to himself. As if to challenge him, warning bells went off.

"THE GIANTS ARE COMING!!!" A vilager yelled, sending everyone into a frenzy. Dark looked around, looking calm and keeping his thoughts collected.

He ran into his hut and grabbed his black shirt quickly throwing his shirt on and reaching for his gun when the roof of his cottage snapped off.

He looked up to see a menacing giant, licking his lips as it looked down at it's snack. "Oh! Your gonna be a great side dish!" It yelled out, reaching to grab Dark.

Dark growled and grabbed his sword, slicing the Giants finger tip in half to the bone. It groaned out in pain and he escaped through the front door.

He looked around and saw many of the big men, grabbing woman and children, either putting them in a sack on their belts or eating them straight up.

Dark quickly began to run, if he got to the lake, be could hide in the brussel! He ran as fast as he could. Watching in horrible houses caught on fire and Giants pulled screaming children from their parents and pulled them in half. Eating them like a cream filled cake.

Mark looked around in slight disgust, he watched families die and parents begging for the Giants to take them instead of their baby's. But one thing that specifically caught his eye was a man with a sword running towards the banks. Maybe he could save him! He was saw away enough and the other Giants wouldn't see him!

Mark smiled as he quietly followed after the smaller male. His large feet being suspiciously quiet and not rocking the earth.

Dark smirked as he saw the bank coming into viee, quickening his pane.

He panted as he stood on the edge of the streams land, looking into the water. But suddenly, he could see a large man standing over him, crating a shadow and a reflection in the water. He turned around and looked at the large Raven haired giant.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

They both screeched, the Giants voice being more high pitched and girly while he screeched.

He slipped as his back hit the ground, smashing a windmill in the process. He groaned as he rubbed his back, feeling the boards prick at him.

Dark held his sword at the larger male, ready to attack.

"Owie~" the giant whined, sitting up and pouting cutely as he rubbed his hand over his now sore back.

Dark raised a brow as he lowered his sword. The paint seemed relatively harmless. Dare he say.... Maybe even....... cute.

Dark hummed in thought as the giant sat up cross legged.

"That hurt! Why did you scare me like that! Meanie!" The giant said angrily.

" **Wha** **– Me!? Your a man as tall as a mountain!! If anything, you frightened me!!** " I countered.

He whimpered at Darks stern tone. Dark was confused. How could something so big and so dangerous, be so cute and so shy?

Dark had to admit the the boy was different from the other Giants. He was fairly smaller than them and he had such a soft face. He didn't look like he could kill anyone. Let alone a fly. He looked like one of those people who cried for seven days after stepping on a dandelion.

"Okay okay! It doesn't matter who scared who! I'm sorry." The giant said as he looked away, blushing.

Dark huffed as his sword tapped at the ground. His breath was staggered due to he fear of a giant sneaking up on him. How could he not have noticed him.

" **So what now? Are you gonna eat me? Even is so, let me warn you that I am salty as fuck**." Dark said.

"What? No!! I would never!!" Mark countered.

"Yeah right! You just like All the rest! Your just trying to get me with my guard down!" Dark yelled, raising his sword back up in a threatening matter. Ready to strike at any second.

"N-No! I-.. I'm not like them!" Mark whimpered, feeling tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

Darks face softened as tiny sniffle left the giant, watching him desperately wipe tears away before they spilled.

" **I-I'm** **sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't cry!** " Dark said desperately, trying to calm him down.

He put his sword in his hip holster and ran over to Mark. He quickly climbed up onto his knee and held onto the boys elbow, making Mark look at him.

" **Please, don't cry. I didn't mean it. Honest.** " Dark said as he rubbed his small hand over the Giants soft flesh.

Mark sniffed, trying to calm himself down and he sighed. "Thank you." He said as he smiled gently.

"Hey! I think I heard one over here!!"

Mark jumped as he looked back. "the others are coming!" He said.

" **Wha** **-hey**!" Dark shouted when Mark grabbed him and hid him in his shirt pocket.

"We have to get to my cave! If they find a you'll they'll eat you whole!" Mark said, looking down at dark who was laying inside the red pocket.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Mark gently picked dark out of his pocket once he reached his cave. He set him on a cliff on the wall that had enough space to build a nice cottage on.

"I'm sorry I picked you up without your permission." Mark said as he looked at Dark shyly.

Dark sighed softly.   
" **It's all right. I should. Be thanking you for saving me.** " He said with a soft smile. Mark blushed more and smiled back.

"I really didn't do anything." He said, his smile dropping."I just wish I could have save more people." Mark said as he folded his arms on the cliff and laid his head on them.

" **Try not to think of it. You did what you could. That's a nice enough gesture**." The shorter make said.

Mark smiled and hummed, suddenly sititng up tall.

"You hungry?"

( **Three months later** )

Dark had to admit something. He had, unfortunately, fallen for the little giant. 

Everything had come into light for Dark as the months past.

How caring Mark was, how gentle he would be, how shy he acted. It seemed with every passing day, Dark found something to love about him.

His desire to be with the boy grew, and now.. it was growing into something else.

Love to lust.

Gentle to rough.

Dark couldn't help but imagine how it would be for him and the bigger man. How , if he was smaller, he would pound into him and make him beg to be his. 

Dark would find himself, woken up from his slumber on a stack of hay with a blanket over it, hard and sweaty from his active dream of claiming every part of the curly haired skyscraper.

But he had it under control. Had all his urges, maybe even his feeling down at Bay... Until today.

Dark ran his fingers through his hair after cleaning his cliff, and open area with a kitchen and bed and dresser for him to use while Mark used the rest on the large cave as a bed. 

He cringed as he looked at his hands, grease and dirt imminent on it from scratching his scalp slightly. He needed a bath.

"Hey Darky! You finish cleaning up yet?" Mark asked as he crossed his arms and leaned them on he cliff watching Dark smile as he walked over to him.

" **Yeah, I was just finishing up. Ya need something?** " He asked as he looked into the talkers chocolate brown eyes that looked like pools of warm mud that he'd love to get himself dirty in.

"Well, I was going deeper in the caves, and I found a bunch of pools. I think they're warm." Mark said.

" **Really? I've been meaning to take a bath. Can you take me to them?** " Dark asked. Mark nodded softly and stood up, holding his palm out, allowing Dark to step into it.

The journey through he caves wasn't that long, though the spaces were a bit right, forcing Mark to crawl through a few, when they finally reached a steamy room, full of big and small pools of piping water.

Mark set dark down by a pool his size, it was sitting right next to a larger pool that seemed fairly deep.

Dark stuck his hand in and smiled.

" **It's a hot spring**." He said. It had been a while since he had a real bath. Or even a fake one.

Without warning he grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head, making Mark blush at his toned chest.

The boy squeaked and covered is face as the crimson eyed man pulled down his pants and trousers, chuckling at the boys shy nature.

He stepped into the pool and relaxed as the hot water worked at his skin. Dark sat on a ledge that let his chest stay above water as he leaned back and laid his arms on the out side of the pool.

He sighed contently. " **It's amazing. I haven't had a bath like this in months.** " He said to himself.

Mark separated his fingers, peaking at dark through them and receiving a laugh from the man.

" **Cmon, the one next to me is big enough. It feels amazing~** " Dark sang as looked over to the gentle giant.

Mark whimpers and looked at Dark with a blush.

" **I can turn around**." Dark said.

He turned his back to the boy and relaxed. Mark sighed as he shyly stripped, feeling weird about being naked in front of the small villager.

He quickly undresses and stepped into he large pool, humming softly as he relaxed into it.

" **Fuck. This is great. All this needs is a little mood lighting.** " Dark said as he scrubbed his skin with a bar of soap he just happened to grab.

Mark giggled cutely.   
"You planning on romancing me, Edwards?"

Dark smirked.  
" **Only when your ready to take a dick down you throat ,baby~** "

Mark blushed at Darks seductive comeback. He didn't expect him to be so forward.

Dark chuckled at Mark's reactions and turned on his stomach as he laid his head in his folded arms and looked at Mark.

The boy blushed and laid on his stomach as well laying his cheek on the rock ground. An do for a few minutes, it was quiet and peaceful.   
Till Dark spoke up, his face soft and his even full of seriousness, making Mark worry slightly.

" **Your beautiful, y'know that?** " He asked, making Mark's face catch fire. He had never been called beautiful before. Escpecialy by someone so sexy.

He giggled shyly. "Whatever ya say Darky."

" **I mean it Mark,** " he said, his tone stern. " **Your breath taking.** " He purred, his voice an octave lower, making the giant shudder.

He bit his lip softly, feeling his heart race. Dark genuinely meant that. He meant that he though Mark was beautiful. Mark could see it in his eyes. His adoration for the chocolate eyed child shined like a light in a dark tunnel.

"Th—Thank you." The boy stuttered shyly.

" **You don't have to thank me Mark. You have a right to be called beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you you're not, okay? Not me, not your friends, not those other jerk Giants who tease you. All right?** " Dark asked, making sure he knew just how amazing he was.

"Y-Yes.." the boy said shyly. Dark chuckled as he looked at the boys flushed face.

The giant slowly moved away from the edge, standing up so he could wash his hair in the hot water that was falling from the ceiling.

Darks breath hitched as he watched the hot water cascade down the Giants curvy body. He had wide hips and shoulders with a tight waist that gave him a perfect figure. And his gorgeous ass was something many other girls would die to have.

In short, Mark was perfect.

Only problem.

He was huge as fuck.

And I'm not talking about his dick.

To Darks surprise, even though he was as tall as the clouds, his dick was rather small. Compared to a human, he seemed only a meet five inches where as Dark was almost a whole ten.   
(As in if he was small, his dick would be five inches.)

Dark gasped quietly as he felt his cock hardened at the site of the boys thick highs and ass. Fuck. He'd never seen anything so glorious.

He bit his lip as the boy tilted his back, forcing water to drip over his perfect lips and over his strong jaw.

How could Dark refuse a moment like this?

His eyes never left the Giants body as his hand crept down and gently took a hold of his hardened organ. He groaned quietly, biting his lip to silence himself as he roughly tugged at his cock.

His moments in a host pool of water with a gorgeous man getting fuck but water in front of him? What's not to love?

Mark sighed softly as his finished cleaning his hair. But Dark would never have guessed that watching him do this would send him into such a frenzy.

Mark reached down and gripped his thighs, his fingers peaking out from behind and squeezing the squishy flesh in attempt to clean them.

" **Oh.... Jesus..** " Dark groaned as he jerked faster. Enjoying watching the giant fondle his thick thighs and make them giggle. How could this make Dark so weak?

His breathing shuddered as Mark reached his ass. His fingers gripping the round cheeks and lightly spreading them. Dark watched closer as the boys tight hole came into view. By the might Lord, holy fuck!

The giant gently run two fingers over his hole, making his breath hitch and his head throw back slightly. He was quiet with his moans. But dark wasn't. He unknowingly let out a loud moan at the boys reaction and the giant looked to him.

Dale blushed, knowing Mark couldn't really see him cause he was slightly blind, but that noise was unmistaken.

"D-Dark?"

" **Yes?** "

"D-..Did you just?....."

" **... Yeah... I think so..** "

"...."

" **....** "

" **Mark, come here.** " Dark instructed as he let go of his hard cock and got out of the pool. Mark swallowed roughly as he walked over to the human.

He kneeled down in front of him, his butt to his heels with his hands bashfully covering his manhood.

" **Turn around for me, Princess?** " Dark said, making Mark's breath hitch.

He bit his lip and turned around, this time sitting with his knees bent to either side of him.

" **Put your chest to the ground.** " He demanded, watching he boy follow suit to his demands.

Darks breath shuddered as he looked to the boys hole, watching it clench around nothing and practically begging to suck something in.

" **I'm gonna touch you. Alright baby? And it's gonna feel weird for a second. But then you're going to love it.** " Dark said as he strolled over to the boy.

"O-Okay Darky." The boy said.

Not even a second letter, he gasped as he felt something enter him. The boy looked back and watched Dark slowly submerge hi entire arm into his tight heat.

Mark moaned softly, basking in the oddness of how good it felt to be filled, even in the slightest. He gently pushed back, already wanting more than he was given.

Dale chuckled softly as his hand massaged his walls, gently caresing here, playfully pinching here. He quickly moved his other arm and pushed it in along side the other hear Mark give out a shaky moan.

"OoOoOoh god~ Darky~" he moaned, feeling his two small arms probing his walls.

Darks hands traveled over his walls quickly, feeling every bump and Crater of his delicious little hole. But everything changed when he roughly pushed against a certain nerve.

"Oh fuck,Dark~!" Mark moaned, his back arching in as his dick twitched in need, begging to be touched.

Dark smirked. " **My sweet princess like that?** " He asked playfully, moving his hands and punching at his prostate. Mark moaned loudly as he pushed back, almost making Dark toppled over.

Dark began to quickly abuse the spot, punching ,pinching , groping. Anything he could do to make the boy come faster.

Mark's breathes ragged, his jaw slack as beautiful moans and pitched whimpers left his lips. He was in heaven as his hole tightened around what little was inside him. His back arched as his little cock shot a bit of precum. His tip red and leaking as his dick arched towards his stomach. Breathtaking.

Dark bit his lip, feeling his cock gently rub against the boys hot skin. His hard dick felt so amazing against his soft flesh. He groaned softly, leaning ass his weight into he boy and sunk into his hole, the tight ring of muscles wrapping up to his shoulders. 

"Ah!~ Dark~ I'm close!" Mark moaned, feeling he man push beyond the boys sensitive nerve. Dark smirked as he relentlessly forced his arms in and out at a fast speed. It was quite a word out, but it was all worth it to see Mark's body tremble in pleasure. 

His back arched at a gorgeous angle, forcing his head back as his eyes closed in ecstasy. Mark suddenly moaned loudly as he came roughly onto his stomach and onto the ground. 

He whimpered as he collapsed on to the ground, his body flushed and tires from his energy being used up. Dark gently massaged his walls as he pulled his arms out, smirking deviously as he caressed the boys twitching hole. 

Dark slowly mad this way around Mark. His hand gently massaging his skin as he reader his head. Mark looked to the small human, his cheek pressed firmly to the ground as he panted. 

" **My baby,** " Dark coed as he caressed the boys cheek. **"You did so well for me,Princess~** " he said, gently kissing the boys nose. Mark whimpered softly at the praise. 

" **Can you open that pretty mouth for me,Princess?** ~" he asked softly, looked into the boy's big, brown, doe eyes. 

Mark slowly opened his mouth, his tongue lolling out for the small Dom. Dark smirked as he gently stroked his cock, working it up before thrusting it against the boys warm tongue. 

Dark groaned lowly as the boy gently licked are the man's cock, loving the feeling even if he could hardly feel it. Mark whimpered, his hot breath easily cooking Dark cool body that was working on pleasing his aching cock. 

Darks breath shuddered as he heard Mark's small moans, pushing him closer to his edge. " **My gorgeous,princess.You making your Daddy feel good, Princess?** ~" he asked huskily. The boy whimpered before nodding slightly, trying not to move to much. 

Dark grained as he bit his lip roughly, thrusting slightly faster, loving the nice heat around his large cock.

" **That's it princess, Daddy's almost there. Keeping going baby** ~" Dark moaned as he slightly huffed. His hips shuttering slightly as Mark swirled his tongue gently. 

Dark groaned tightly as he came over Mark's tongue, which was no more than a few drops to the giant. But he swallowed anyway, humming softly at the wonderful taste of his hot sperm. 

Dark chuckled softly as he kissed he boys cheek multiple time, showering the sleepy giant with affection. 

" **Come on darling** ," he said. " **Your gonna need another bath.** "  
  
  



	5. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a request from milkylemon! They wanted a fluffy one shot and I decided to add another aspect to this! Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: Male Pregnancy

━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━

Dark smiled as he pushed the eggs and bacon around the pan, allowing them to mix graciously and combined into one beautiful breakfast to give to his darling husband.

He wiped his hands on a towel and gently placed the fluffy clouds on the plate nearby. He smiled as he rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt, this being one of the few times he didn't wear his jacket, and picked it up along with a cup of steaming tea.

His smile grew as he entered the living room, seeing his lover sitting on the couch wearing a large, soft , pink hoodie, and a pair of black leggings that his sister had convinced was best for him, no matter how ridiculous he felt in them.

Mark smiled sweetly as his husband walked over to him and set his food on his lap. " **Here you go,princess**." Dark said as he gently tucked some of Mark's overgrown hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much,sweetie." Mark said happily as he looked down to his food, dark taking a seat next to him on the couch as he turned on the TV.

"Uh, Dark?" Mark said, making Dark hum questioningly, not looking from the TV. "This has bacon on it." Mark said. " **Yes. And?** " The older asked, making the younger giggle at his cluelessness. "Baby, the doctor said I couldn't have fat, it's not good for the baby's." Mark said as he rubbed the larger man's thigh.

" **She said you couldn't have a lot of fat. But it's your cheat day. It's only a little honey. And I know how much you miss bacon**." Dark said as he gently took Marks hand in his.

Mark giggled as the older softly kissed his knuckles. "Your so good to me, Darky." The younger sighed as he nuzzled his head into the man's cheek, allowing the older to place a few kisses in his curly hair.

" **Only for the love of my life.—Well, soon to be Love's.** " Dark said as he placed a loving hand on Mark's overly grown stomach that was holding two, bound to be beautiful, bundles on joy.

Mark hummed softly as he placed as kiss on Darks lips, relaxing as his lover kissed back and rubbed his stomach.

Mark groaned stiffly as a swift kick was sent to his stomach, the children obviously jealous of the attention there very pregnant father was receiving. He gently pushed dark away and giggled.

"Don't think they appreciate me moving in on ya." Mark commented, resting a hand on his belly in attempts to calm the two down.

" **Hope they aren't like that once their born. Cause I suspect they're going to get a few more brothers and sisters**." Dark purred deeply, making Mark's cheeks go up in flames as he cupped the youngers face and brought him into a kiss.

The kiss was full of lust and passion, something they hadn't explored in while due to fears of hurting the baby. Of course these delusions were silly, even the doctor said it was better to have sex when having a child.

"You say something like that and then leave me all alone. Your an evil creature Mr. Fischbach. " Mark said after they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. Dark chuckled softly, smiling as the events of today's future began to form in his mind.

" **Eat up darling, we're going out for a surprise later**." Dark said, pressing one more kiss to his lovers lips and got up to finish cooking.

━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━

Mark groaned softly as Dark helped him out of the car,making him giggle slightly.

"Jesus Christ, I remember when I could jump out of the window. Now I can barely get out through the single door." Mark said as Dark closed the door behind him and allowed the younger to take his arm and lead him on.

Mark looked around curiously at the open, outdoor mall. Staring at various clothing places and even a few baby shops Dark literally had to drag him out from when he snuck away from him.

" **We're not here for that today baby. Next time,okay?** " Dark said, gently massaging the pregnant man's palm. Mark huffed in annoyance.

"What are we here for then?" Mark asked, wishing to get off his aching feet as fast as he could. It wasn't easy being pregnant, let me tell ya.

" **We're here** ," Dark said as he turned Mark's head to a blue store with wide open windows." **for that**."

Mark gasped silently as he looked to the store.

A pet shop.

One with a cute bubbly sign and puppies and kittens playing in the window.

"But— What are we–" Mark asked as he looked to his crimson eyed husband.

" **Your always talking about being lonely. So, I thought a fluffy little companion would brighten up the place**." Dark said as he rubbed his hands over Mark's arms from behind. " **Besides, man's best friend ,right? No kid should grow up without at least a cat**." Dark said. He looked to the cocoa eyed man and watched him grin widely, giggling as he quickly pulled the taller man into the store.

"C'mon!" Mark squealed as he pushed through the door.

They're were lots of options. Well, that's what it looked looked. There was one large pen the was filled with playing puppies and fake grass. Each puppy looked so happy and ready to find a forever home where they'd be cherished. 

Mark was brimming with joy as he and Dark carefully stepped into the pen and we're surrounded by happy puppers who begged to be loved.

The younger giggled and coed as he kneeled and played with various puppies as Dark just let a few, watching Mark enjoy himself.

As Mark giggled and played with several types of dogs, Darks attention was pulled to the corner where the wall and window met.

There as a beautiful small white puppy that started out he window, wonder when her owner would walk through the door.

Dark crawled over to the pup and gently hushed her as she spotted him, whimpering as if he was going to hurt her.

" **It's alright puppy. It's okay.** " He coed, causing her to relax and allowing him to come closer. He looked to her tag and smiled.

" **Sephora huh?** " He asked as he held it his hand, allowing her to sniff it.

" **Don't look like a Sephora to me.** " He said as he pet her soft hair.

He gently picked her up with a hand under her bum and under her arms, cupping her like a hot mug of cocoa.

" **Baby, look here.** " Dark called as he moved towards Mark, grabbing the house attention.

Mark's heart melted at the small ppuo, watching her whine as she kicked her foot, trying to gain some balance from a steady object. Mark coed softly as Dark set her down. " **Her name's Sephora.** "

"Oh, Dark!" Mark said as he watched her sniff around her.

"She's perfect!" He exclaimed, gently holding his hand out for the golden retriever to sniff.

She gently explored around the oversized male, being especially confused on his stomach. Going as far as yiffing at it a couple if times.

Mark giggled as she padded her paw on his stomach, attempting to set the tiny people inside free. She gently put to paws on his stomach and sniffed his stomach and proceeding to lick his sweater.

Mark keened as he gently picked the puppy up, setting her hind legs on his tummy.

"I love her Dark, she's so perfect." Mark said as he looked into the puppers big brown eyes. He laughed sweety as she began to lick his nose.

Dark chuckled softly.

" **As do I. She's perfect. Let's go see if she's up for adoption.** " Dark said as he stood, then helping his husband to his feet.

" **Excuse me, miss?** " He asked the woman behind the counter. " **Is his pup up for adoption?** " He asked, moving over to reveal Mark cradling her like a child and Sephora slipping into a soft slumber.

"I believe so. Let me scan the the so I can get the documents ready." She said. Mark walked over and allowed her to scan the barcode on her collar.

"Okay, I have all the info here. We just need you to sign and pay then we'll set you up with the puppy chow and -"

"Actually," Mark chopped in.

"is there anyway I can make an adjustment?"

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

Mark smiled as he watched the happy puppy trot around the carpet, a nice pink bow tied around her neck as she searched the large area.

Mark giggled from the couch as she sniffled her pink doggy bed curiously. White letters stitched in revealing her name.

_Chica_

Dale came in with two cups of cocoa and set them on the coffee table.

" **C'mere ya lil biscuit.** " Dark said as he picked up the chubby puppy and sat next to his lover that basked in the warmth of the fireplace.

Mark sighed softly as he snuggled into Dark, feeling safe as his good baby girl curled his lap, laying down and nuzzling his large belly.

"Thank you Darky, I love her so much." Mark hummed as his fingers traced loving words into his husband's chest as his wedding ring shimmered in the fire light.

Darks hand cupped Mark's, his ring also glimmering bright. " **I would do anything to make you happy baby.** "Dark said as he kissed Marks forehead.

"I love you ,Damien."

" **I love you too, Mark.** "


	6. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkstache baby!!!!( Smutish fluff)
> 
> This is sort of like a compilation of Darkstache moments I wanted to write about. Have fun!

━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━  
 **In the begining of Dark and** **Wilfords** **relationship, things were rocky.**

**Dark didn't like participating in PDA in front of the other** **ego's** **, ya know, in order to keep his status.**

**No hugging, no kissing, no nicknames in front of anyone. And Wilford didn't exactly appreciate this.** ****

**But in certain rare occasions, when Dark wasn't focused, or paying attention to his surroundings, he'd show off his undying love and affection to his darling.**

**Those were the moments Wilford lived for.**

**For instance:**  
━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━

It was early in the morning, some hot summer day when almost everyone in the iplier house hold was up.

The other ego's were spread about the connected kitchen and living room while Wilford was making mini cucumber sandwiches.

On days like these Dark tended to sleep in, due to him being cold to the touch, if he overheated he could become sick, so he sleeps in till about noon to conserve his energy.

Wilfrid hummed softly, cutting the sandwiches smaller and placing them neatly on a plate.

He loved hot days. He loved walking around in his hot red short shorts , a yellow tank top and some pastel thigh highs. It was a time where he could appropriately walk around half naked instead of in his long pants and dress shirt. Though he did miss his suspenders.

He smiled softly, thinking of how to wake Dark up. Ideas raced through his head. He for sure didn't want to wake him up with Bambi ( his gun) she wasn't the most subtle at waking others.

Maybe he could make some of Darks favorite tea.

He perked up when he heard a bit of grumbling. He turned his head to see Dark walking out from the hall. Only in a pair of black jeans.

Wilford blushed slightly. Dark finds any type of public nudity disturbing, so seeing him without a shirt on anywhere other than their bedroom was an oddity.

Dark walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking inside. His strong back faced Wilford as he itched his stomach.

The trigger happy man flushed deeper. Darks back was strong, his shoulder blades poked through his back and his muscles rippled through his skin. And contributing to the muscles were scars.

Dozens riddled among his skin, some being deeper due to old torture methods or battles, others being newer additions to long nights of passion shared between the two.

Just thinking of those nights riled Wilford up. Tubes upon tubes of lotion, nails breaking the surface of skin in attempts to hold onto pleasured reality, intense positions just to reach that spot to send him beyond heaven.

The grey man pulled out a green kiwi grass some gross avocado juice. He closed the door softly, twisting the lid off to the glass bottle and guzzled down the chalky liquid.

After pulling the bottle from his lips , he scowled. The things he drank to keep this stupid vessel intact. He turned his head and looked over to the shorter male.

Wilfrid smiled softly at his lover, his teeth shining brightly, almost making Dark go blind.

"Morning sleepy head!" Wilford chirped cheerfully, his blush settling as he turned back to the snack.

"I was just about to come wake you. I made you your favourite sandwiches." He said pulling the plated finger treats infront of himself to get a good look at them.

Just as soon as his blush left, it returned as he felt Dark press his chest to the boys back. The taller male, almost a good foot taller, slouched and rested his chin against the pink haired man's shoulder as he held his hips.

Will felt a shiver run up his spine as Darks hot breath hit his neck. Okay, so maybe Dark wasn't fully awake. At least not awake enough to be aware of what's happening around him.

"D-Dark? You okay? You seem kinda outta it." Will stated, wonder what in the hell got into his strict boyfriend.

Suddenly Will yelped, his face burning bright red as the other ego's looked his way.

He whimpered as he felt two strong hands pulling up his shorts to reveal his pale cheeks. His knees weakened as Dark gripped his cheeks, his thick fingers kneading his soft globes.

Okay, yeah. Dark doesn't seem to home at the moment.

Dark pressed his hips against Wills, smothering his morning wood in between his cheeks, causing the shorter to tremble and whimper at the sheer size of it. 

He bit his lip, smiling as he attempted to silence his sounds of pleasure.

" _You look so good today baby_ ~" Dark growled, his wet lips caressing the back of his lovers ear.

Darks rough fingers played with Wilford ,his once pale skin now pink from Dark's pawing.

As much as Wilford would love to have his hot boyfriend fuck him clear over the counter, the other ego's were still in the room. Google even looked over at the two, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" _Dark._ " Will mewled lolling his head back as the other attacked his neck. Dark's chest rumbled, he didn't want his baby talking.

_He wanted him to scream._

His rough fingers traveled down and pulled aside his shorts and underwear.

" _D-Dark_ _?_ " Wilford blushed as Dark brought his fingers up and transfered his saliva to his fingers.

Wilford only figured out what was happening a moment before two thick fingers pushed inside of him.

He gasped, hands grasping at the counter as he tried to silence himself. He chewed his lip, trying his best not to show the pleasure on his face. But it was too late. Will was grinning like a madman with his eyes focused up on the ceiling.

Darks fingers worked softly, his fingers sliding in and out easily due to their..... Frequent love making. He gently pushed in a third, curling his fingers and pressing them into Wilfords soft spot.

Will whimpered softly, loving the attention. He absolutely _**adored**_ Darks thick fingers inside him, spreading him open in the best way possible.

" _Dark~_ " he moaned softly, trying his best to compose himself. That's when he notice the host looking in their direction along with Dr iplier.

" _D-Dark_ _, we have company~_ " He whimpered.

At that Dark looked up, searching the room quickly to inform himself that they , indeed, had company.

Yet even though Dark froze, Will kept going. He subtle pushed himself back, shuddering as he curled his hips on Dark _delicious_ fingers.

He couldn't give a fuck or two if he was caught. Wilford was going to heaven and beyond.

Till Dark gently removed his fingers, causing The smaller male to whimper. He didn't want it to end.

The older gently readjusted his shorts and underwear, smoothing out the wrinkles and moving to his lovers ear.

" _J-_ _...Just come back to bed...._ " Dark whispered, then proceeding to shyly walk back to his room.

Will smiled, knowing even though he made Darks favorite snack, he'd be the one getting a treat.

━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━  
 **Then there was that one time in February:**  
━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━  
Wilford sighed as he shined Bambi, she was due for a good cleaning, what better time to do it than now?

He set her pieces down on the table, aligning them perfectly in what order she'd be reassembled in.

It was odd how they used the conference room from more of a hang out spot than and actually room to discuss.

Dark sat across from him, this being the first time he wasn't at the end of the table. Instead, Google took the heading seat and had dark and Wilford on either side of him. The others were toying away with personal objects.

Dark sighed as he massaged his temples, staring at paperwork from about three hours is not good for he mind. It was making go nuts.

" _Will,_ " Wilford head peaked up at his lover calling for him.

" _Can you take a look at this and tell me I'm not going crazy._ ", Will smiled softly and set down his gun, standing from his chair and walking over to the head ego.

He stood by Darks side, bending down and looking at the work.

"Don't worry, the only crazy one here is the department for making this kinda shit. You'll live to be a smartass another day." Will teased standing up and looking at Dark.

" _Hmmm_ _,_ " Dark hummed. " _Alright._ " He said.

Will smiled as he began to walk back to his seat.

" _Thank you, peaches._ "

Will stopped, blushing as he looked back at Dark. He'd never call him nicknames in front of the other ego's. Especially something as cutesy as Peaches.

He bit his lip and walked back over to Dark. He gently bent over next to his lover.

"Actually, can I have another look at that?" Wilford asked kindly, a subtle smirk on his face.

" _Of course._ " Dark handed the stack of clipped papers to his other half. Letting them slip from his grasp.

Wilfrid stood up, pushing Dark's chair back a tad bit and making himself comfy on the lap of the other.

He bit his lip in anticipation, barley paying attention to the words his eyes scanned over.

Believe it or not, Will shuddered softly as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

" _Do you see something I don't?_ " Dark asked, calmer and more relaxed now that he was in physical contact range with his dearest.

Wilford hummed. "Thought I did, guess I was wrong. My mistake, Dear." He said happily, a smile planted on his face as he handed the file back to Dark.

" _That's alright,_ " Dark said, sitting the file on the table. " _You double checking just shows that you wanted to be sure of it as well._ " His hands gently trailed to Wilford's sides, rubbing up and down.

" _Thank you,_ _Willypop_ _._ "

The pink man shivered, his heart sparking and forcing his blood to go faster, trying to keep up with the public affection from his otherwise invariable lover.

He bit his lip, nodding softly. He didn't fully trust his mouth to give off the right words. His mind was running, contimplating on how to go further in acheiving subtle affection front the other.

Yet his mind was silenced as a warm pair of lips attached to his neck. He gasped softly, feeling Darks right hand stroke his side, and the left wonder up his shirt, massaging luscious circles into his abdomen.

He whimpered softly as Dark gently sucked harshly into his sweet spot, making Wilford's head loll his head back against his shoulder and hold onto the dominant's wrists. Not trying to stop him, but to encourage the sudden intimate action.

Cloud nine was the pink man's home at the moment. And he didn't want to come down.

"Can y'all take that somew'ere else?"

But No. Ed Edgar just haaaaddd to open his big, loud, cowboy mouth.

Dark stopped, making Will groan and look to Edgar with anger.

Thanks to him, this was all gonna end.

" _Why don't you mind you fucking mouth before I shut down your whole motherfucking business, you worthless piece of Texan trash._ "

Dark spat harshly, giving him a glare that could kill if he pleased.

This caught all the attention it wanted.

The other ego's stayed silent, staring at Dark as he nuzzled his nose into Wilford's neck and huffed, falling into the pink fog of comfort that was know as his lover. While the pink man sat there, smiling softly as his face flushed red in admirement of Dark fighting for his darling.

━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━  
 **And then that time in May**  
━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━

(Wilford is sitting where Google currently is and Google is where host is.)

It was a calm day, cool and windy, perfect for a walk or a hot cocoa.

Yet the ego's were stuck int he conference room, listening to a presentation by a Temp worker.

Temp workers are very different from regular temp workers.

A temp worker-In Markiplier context- is an in the moment ego who has just been created and added in a video.

They usually sprout up from the Change episodes Mark does with Ethan and Tyler.

They're ego's that pop up and suddenly exist.

Usually, the ego's hold a meeting when one comes up and allows them to state their case  infront of them as a presentation of their benefits towards the channel.

Those who seem genuinely  intresting and get voted in stay, those who don't are left for the viewers to decide. Usually staying if they become popular or disappearing if they don't really catch with the subs.

The Man in front of them was one whose name was long forgotten by Dark. Not bothering to try due to how unlikable he was in his eyes.

All Dark really caught was that he was supposed to be some boss guy who like to dominate all the time. Someone who liked to be in charge.

Don't know if you noticed, but Dark already has the spot filled.

Nope.

The only thing Dark noticed was how lovely Wilford looked to day.

Dark of course took the head of the table, the other end empty and open to the new ego.

To what seemed to be Dark's right side was Google, carefully considering everything the man had to say.

And to his left was Wilford. Sitting nice and pretty.

His recent pink hair had grown long and deserved a good, clean cut. And why not go back to his original roots?

And of course the new ego showed up before lunch time. Right when Dark and Will were getting ready for their lunch date.

So there he was. In all his sweet glory.

His dark brown hair curly and cute. His warm chocolate eyes framed by rounded glasses, since he lost his contacts, his mustache combed and the ends a light pink contrasting to brown, and accompanied by a wide smile.

His outfit completely different from his usual suspenders and slacks.

This time sporting his best in a shiny pink button up with sleeves folded to the elbows, a gentle black bow tie, a pair of soft yellow slack, and black dress shoes.

He was absolutely _devine_.

And Dark couldn't help but stare.

This new ego was boring anyway, he found it quite hard to pay attention.

In all honesty, he didn't understand why he was still up there. How the other ego's didn't see how truly unoriginal he was and kick him out at that moment made him question all of reality.

But what really boggled his mind was how Wilford hadn't jumped in with any ludicrous question yet.

Dare he say, he was a bit _jealous_ with how invested he seemed to be in this new ego, smiling and nodding along– hell, even laughing at his jokes! And the little wiggle he get out of his mustache when he giggles– that was meant for him! Not some rando!

It was starting to piss him off!

He didn't want his baby looking at that wannabe, he wanted his attention on him. To allow the dark ego to shower him with affection.

His hands began to fidget, twiddling his thumbs and trying to distract himself with something.

Yet his eyes scanned the open skin if his lovers forearm. His tan skin was perfect, looking so warm and inviting. Tempting him to touch. And suddenly it was impossible to stay away.

Dark looked forward, trailing his eyes to the side as he gently placed his left hand on his lovers fore arm, rubbing his thumb over the skin lovingly.

Will's attention was torn from the other man and over to Dark. His chocolate eyes met with red and blue heterochromic.

The ex-colonel smiled widely, his lips pressed together and his eyebrows knitted together.

There was so much affection in those eyes that he held, so much love in that smile.

 _Heavenly_.

Even though Dark has never been to the place, it was the only word he could think of to match.

Dark smiled softly, trailing his hand up and running his finger over Will's engagement band.

Dark can remember seeing the ring, believe it or not he found it at a pawn shop and knew as soon as he laid his eyes on it, it was the perfect match for his fiancé.

Will hummed softly, bringing his left hand over and playing with Dark's own ring.

After the crying mess Will was from Dark's proposal ( and the shared kisses after the many yes's) , he pulled out his own wedding ring and started bawling about how he wasn't the first to ask.

Dark chuckled softly.

He could remember how disappointed Will was. He eventually allowed him to go through with his proposal plans the next day. Even reassuring the man throughout the day that he was gonna say yes.

Of course that didn't stop Wilford from being a nervous reck.

The tan fingers twisted the black band around the darkers finger, gently feeling the material and thinking of their wedding plans.

Dark slipped his left hand from Wilford and gently grasped his fingers.

He tentatively pulled his fingers closer to him, his eyes never leaving his lover's as he pressed his cool lips to Will's warm knuckles.

Will bit his lip, looking down at the table bashfully as his cheeks burst with color.

That's what Dark wanted.

He wanted to indulge his finacé with all the love he deserved.

He wanted to spoil him with every touch he ever dreamed of.

He wanted to—

"Ahem–!"

The two who's turned their attention to he man at the end of the table.

A sour expression on his face. He was not amused.

"May I continue?" He seethed, his black hair slicked back and thin glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose.

Will bit his lip, admitting to himself that this wasn't very professional of him or Dark. It's not exactly fair to this young ego who is simply fighting to stay alive and relevant.

But Darks train of thought was completely different.

A look of disgust found its way to his face and he gently parted his lips from Will's hand.

Who does this bastard think he is?

He does realise that getting the interest of a main ego could possibly secure his life as a relavent ego forever, right?

Or does this twat have his head so far up his fucking ass that he thinks he'll live for more than a day or two?

Which ever it was, it didn't not offer Dark any sweet condolences.

" If not—the door _is_ right there." The man said, gesturing to the heavy double doors.

"You could leave if I'm boring you two _**gentlemen**_." He growled.

Ok.

The prick was gonna get it now.

" _Oh! So we're_ ** _allowed_** _to leave?_ " Dark asked.

" _Well, looks like I just got back another twenty-five minutes of my life for something actually useful!_ " Dark said, a wicked smiled plastered on his face.

It then dropped as soon as it came and he stood from the table.

" _C'mon Wil, we can get to lunch early if we leave now. We could probably even catch that movie you've been wanting to see all month._ " Dark said softly, smiling at his lover and he walked to the door.

Yet he stopped, seeing wilford not follow.

" _Will,_ " Dark spoke gently, his smile fading. " _You coming?_ "

Wilford looked between the two men, debating on which to chose.

And it was an obvious choice.

Will smiled over to the Temp ego softly.

"Sorry buddy. You seem like a really swell fella," he said as he stood up.

"But I don't really care for people who speak to my fiancé like that." He finished, gently walking around his chair and pushing it back in.

"My vote goes with Dark. It's a no." He said, walking over to his lover and taking a hold of the tallers hand.

Suddenly Host stood up.

" _Suddenly Host stood up,_ " **I agree as well,** " _he announced_. " **I have full confidence in Dark and anyone who doesn't appreciate this hard work is getting a no from my side**." _He said._ "

The man followed his narrations, pushing in his seat and going to leave.

" Yeah, I've gotta go with host here." Dr. Iplier spoke, standing up. "Your attitude is infectious. And not in a good way. I'm out." He said.

Soon, Google gently stood up as well.

"I will have to agree. Though you would be an amazing asset and potentially push us in a direction for success, not being able to tolerate or be tolerated by Dark put the statistics of your hard work back down to zero. Not only that but by the rate of people voting no and the need for majority vote to stay, the numbers are not in your favor." He said, gently moving around and pushing his seat in.

Bing took his feet off the table, standing up with his skateboard and not bother to push his chair in.

"Yeah, what he said dude." 

The Temp ego scoffed, now seeing the effects of pissing Dark off as the majority of the ego's being on the no side.

" _All those in favor for establishing..... What ever his name is as an official Markiplier ego. Raise your hand._ " Dark declared.

A few raised their hands. King, Bim, and Edgar. Of course Edgar would love him. He likes anyone who pissed Dark off. King had no clue what was going on so he just raise his hand and played with the injured baby squirrel he was nursing back to health. As for Trimmer, he thought the ego reminded him a bit of himself.

A go get em attitude. But now he was seeing a side he didn't like. He was rethinking his vote.

" _All those against._ "

The others raised their hands glaring at the ego by the board.

" _Alright then. Meeting adjourned."_ He said, opening the doubled doors and walking through with his lover.

The two made it out side the mansion, getting into Darks sleek black Ford. And for a moment they just sat inside the car.  
  


.....  
  


"His name was Ryan ya know."

" _Well Ryan is a fucking cunt._ "

Wilford giggled softly, his mustache wiggling in the cutest way.

" If I knew I was gonna distract you that much I would've just stepped out into the hall–"

" _You had nothing to do with that, the dick weed was just boring. Never planned on voting yes anyway._ "

...

"He was kind of a pissant wasn't he?"

Dark chuckled.

━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━  
 **Okay, I'm sorry, but I kind of fucking love this chapter.**

**I didn't plan the last one and I'm litteraly up at 11:34 on writing this.**

**Also**   
**3808 fucking words**

**Jesus Christ!**


	7. Cargo Rage

The egos coward slightly as they listened to the loudly glitching voice yell at the poor delivery man through his new phone.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir! But the shipment was delayed due to a tornado-"

"THIS IS THE SEVENTEENTH FUCKING TIME IT WAS DELAYED!!" Dark shouted, his grey skin now accompanied by a glitching red and blue aura. 

"I'm really am s-sorry sir, but there'st nothing I can do-"

"I ORDERED THIS PACKAGE TWO MONTHS IN ADVANCE AND IT HAS BEEN IN SHIPPING FOR ALMOST A YEAR!!" He screeched. 

None of the ego's knew what to do. The only one who could calm Dark down was either Wilford, who happened to be at the mall shopping for a sisters wedding, or…

"I've got him!!" Bim yelled as he pushed Mark down the hall. 

"Hey! Quit it! You don't need to shove!" Mark said as he stumbled over to his egos, rubbing his back. 

"Mark! Thank god you’re here! Dark’s having a fit over some shipment or something!” Dancer said as he lightly shook the man. “Okay, Okay! Stop shaking me! I’m gonna throw up!” Mark said as he elbowed Dancer.

“W-Well, he needs to be calm and collected s-so he can finish his stuff for the next meeting.” Eric said softly as he hugged himself. He was pretty scared, watching Dark having a tantrum was making his shiver. 

“So? Where’s Will? He’s better at calming Dark down than I am.” Mark asked as he watched through the door crack and seeing him scream through the phone. 

“YES !GIVE ME THE FUCKING MANAGER! SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT THEY’RE FUCKING DOING!!!”

“Don’t you remember? Will is shopping for his sisters wedding. I thought he invited you?”Dr.Iplier asked. “Yeah, but Dark had plans and I need to finish my videos so Will’s going alone.” Mark said. “Anyway, why couldn’t Google go and do it? He actually tolerates him.” Mark said. 

“I’d rather not waste my battery life on trying to amuse him, besides, aren’t you, him, and wilford together? Your the next logical option..” Google said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"WELL THANK THE FUCKING LORD! IT'S SO NICE TO GRACE ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE, YOUR MAJESTY! NOW HOW ABOUT YOU RUN YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!"

"Seriously? Guys come on, I'm not gonna always be here to fix him, you guys have to figure this out on your own." Mark said as he attempted to walk away.

"Yeah, but your here now. So, take care of him." Dancer said. 

"No. Guys, I have video's to record." Mark groaned. 

"The host slowly crept his way to middle of the group, stating his proposal. 'let's put it to a vote.' " host said as he followed his previous dialogue. 

"Yes, that seems to be the most probable approach to this dilemma." Google said. 

Mark sighed and put his face on his hands. "Your all idiots." He groaned. 

" All those in favor of Mark going in and poking the beehive?" Dancer asked, watching as everyone but Mark raised their hands. 

"Anyone against?" Mark slowly raised his hand, knowing well he lost this round.

"It's settled then!" Dancer announced. "Wait! C'mon guys really?" Mark complained, desperate to not go in. 

"What—What about Septiplier? They didn't vote yet!" Mark said. They all turned their heads to he corner wall where a pulsing, pusing pile of limbs and eyes laid on the floor, screaming in agony.

Dr. Iplier sighed. "Poor soul, no matter how many times it dies, it always come back." He said. 

"Okay, fine! Just… don't watch okay? It's...Embarrassing." Mark said as he blushed and scratched his arm.

"Of course! Promise! Just calm him down!" Dancer said. 

Mark sighed as he walked over to the door as the other egos hid behind the wall. 

"LISTEN HERE YOU HALF ASS, POOR EXCUSE FOR A-" 

"Darky?" Mark asked softly as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. 

Dark spun on his heels and looked over to his youngest lover, huffing softly at the screaming battle that was happening a second ago. 

"Are you oka-" Mark winced as Dark pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing another man screech through the phone. 

Dale growled as he put it back to his ear. 

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR FUCKING JOB I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL AT YOUR SORRY ASS ABOUT HOW TO DO IT!!!" 

Mark slowly closed the door and made his way over to Dark. He gently put his hands on the olders shoulders and led him over to his desk chair. 

Mark slowly sat him down as he continued to tell through the phone.

"JESUS CHRIST, I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE SO MENTALLY RETARDED THAT-" Suddenly, Mark pulled the phone from his grasp.

"Mark, this is not the time for-" The boy pushed a finger to the olders lips as he straddled his lap and put the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" Mark asked as his fingers curled in his oldest lovers hair. 

"Aye! W'ere the foulk did t'at oder ass'ole go! I was in the mi'tle of gifing that jackarse a piece of my mind!" The man yelled, an accent making it almost impossible to understand him. 

"Sir, my name is Mark Fischbach and I sincerely apologize for my lovers hostility, but delaying an item for almost a year is unacceptable." Mark Said calmly as his hand cupped Darks cheek, the frustrated man huffed—but leaned into the touch nevertheless. 

"'s not my folt the shipment caeme in late! if ye wan’a spout about the daymn shipment, go to the feckin’ wedbsite!” he yelled back. 

Dark growled as he heard the man's tone over the phone. 

"Mother fucker, thinks he can yell at my princess." Dark muttered as he reached for the phone. 

Mark gently pushed his arms away and put the phone down for a moment. 

"Baby, calm down. It's just a shipment order. Nothing to ruin the day about." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pressed their chests together.

Darks crimson eyes focused on him and Mark gently moved in and kissed the demon. He hummed softly as large hands slid up his sides and rubbed his lower back sensually. 

Mark moaned softly as dark forced his tongue inside the boys mouth and his demanding hands gripped his thick ass. Dark hummed as he sat up fully and stood up, making the two break the kiss and making the younger squeak while Mark wrapped my legs around his waist.

Mark looked up at him, confused, when he put his hands on his lower and upper back and softly laid the boy on his dark wood desk. 

Mark's eyes glimmered up at him as he put his hands by the youngers head and bent down, catching his lips in a lustful kiss. Mark Sighed softly as hands traveled down and made their way up his shirt. 

Darks cold hands felt so good on his hot skin, cooling the flesh down as he made his way up.

Mark Whimpered and his leg jolted as fingers caught hold of the boys soft nipples. His hands flew down and caught Darks wrists, holding his cold hands away from them. 

Mark Panted softly as he stared the older in the eye, he was calm. Unfortunately, that's not a good thing. 

He grabbed the ravens wrists and pulled them over his head and over the desk, grappling a circular latch that would hold in another desk to make it a table.

He put Mark's hands in and latched it close, using it as a pair of makeshift cuffs. 

Mark Tugged, trying to free his arms when he Realized they wouldn't bust. Mark Looked up at Dark, watching him look over the koreans body. 

He quickly threw off his jacket, leaving himself in a pair of slacks and a tight fitting dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his arms. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello." Dark said as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Let me speak to your Superiors." He said smoothly. He reached down and Mark Whimpered as the grey skinned demon pulled down his basketball shorts. He threw them the floor and trailed his hungry gaze over the powerless man's crotch.

Mark Blushed as he looked away. He Picked the wrong underwear. A pair of navy blue tight briefs that seemed to be anything but his size. 

Darks cool hands roamed over Mark's thighs, squeezing and groping the large mounds of skin. He smirked up at the boy before leaning down and placing his lips on the soft thighs. His rough lips bite harshly at Mark's inner skin, leaving marks and giving a soft tingling sensation.

Mark whimpered as strong hand cupped his bulge through the tight briefs, slowly circling around and making the boys organ harden. 

Mark panted as Dark nibbled his way higher, getting dangerously close to his undergarments . 

Dark teasingly licked under the briefs, wetting the boys taint. But he groaned as he stood back up. 

"Yes? Yes. I ordered a shipment about a year ago and it was delayed Everytime I asked about it." He said through the phone, his right hand gently stroking his lover's thighs. 

"Uhuh…. Yeah...No, I don't want a refund. I want the package, I spent good money on that and every refund I've done was never it's full payment." He said, taking a hold of the youngers waistband and yanked his underwear off.

Mark gasped softly, shuddering as his hot dick hit the cold air and twitch against his stomach. 

Dark reached up and took the heated organ in his cold grasp, gingerly stroking his little lover. Mark threw his head back, his feet kicking in attempt to gain some type of friction. 

He whimpered pathetically, sound like a dog whining for food. Dark licked his lips as he watched his lover squirm. Mark wanted him to calm down. Right? Well, this is how he does it. Sexual torture.

But it was kinda new for Dark. He had tortured Wilford like this many a time, but he never had the chance to get Mark under him. He hardly ever had sexual encounters with Mark.

The three had a stable relationship. Dark fucks Wilford, Wilford fucks Mark. Sometimes it's a three way, but always in that order. He never thought of trying Mark out under the ropes. So this was his chance. Of course he'd have to be gentle with him, Wilford would have a fit if he hurt Mark. 

Darks hand trailed up and gently massaged the boys abdomen, making him whimper and beads of precum leak out of his reddened cock. 

"Uhuh.. Dark Edwards…." He said, gently leavening down and kissing the youngers belly button. He lips slowly traveled up till he reached the boys nipples. 

Darks hands moved up to the boys chest and placed his thumbs on the boys soft buds, moving them in slow circled as he nibbled on his collar bone.

Mark moaned softly, his back arching off the desk as Sparks of pleasure jolted through his body, giving him a high only his lover could supply.

Dark gently pinched the boys buds, twisting them teasingly and in turn receiving beautiful moans. He hardly pinched them and pulled them to the sides so he could leave marks on his cute little chest. 

"Uh! Mmmm! Dark—Daddy!" Mark whimpered, his hips bucking and his hard dick rubbing against his Dom's shirt.

Dark groaned softly, his bulge pressed against his lovers thigh securely. He gently let go of Mark's nipple, only to lick it with the flat of his tongue.

"Ah! Mmm!" Mark moaned as he wrapped his legs around Darks waist, locking his ankles behind him to press their body's together. 

Dark sucked on the bud roughly, leaving no room for mercy as he tugged at the other one with his fingers. Mark's hips shuddered as Dark grind their hips together, supplying pleasure to their aching erections.

A constant string of moans, and whimpers left Mark like a never ending waterfall, his body loving the attention it was receiving. 

Only for it to end short.

Dark groaned and forwarded his brows as he pulled away, making Mark whimper from the cold air on his erect nipples, twitching under a thick layer of cooling saliva. 

"Yeah, I'm still here." Dark said, moving his hand over to the wet nipple and gently playing with it, his fingers slipping over the wetness and providing beautiful pleasure. 

"Yes… no, no it's Edwards, with an S at the end….. yeah…" he said, his hand trailing down and gently fondling Mark's ball's. Mark arched his back, squeaking quietly in attempts to stay as silent as possible.

Dark moved his hands,one wrapped around Mark's twitching Length and the other with it's flat out palm circling his tip. 

" You need my what? " He asked. 

"Oh Fuck!~" Mark moaned loudly at the pleasure of Darks hands, he tried so desperately to escape the cuffs, but to no avail. 

"Shhhh~ princess, Daddy's working on the phone." Dark said, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Dark focused on the call for a moment, listening what the man on the phone was saying. 

He sighed and let go of Mark's dick and held the phone. "My credit card number? Why?" Dark asked, rubbing Mark's side as the boy squirmed, desperate to be fucked. 

Dark groaned and gently leaned down, taking a hold of Mark's cock and kissing the side of it. 

He then looked up at his trapped lover. "I'll be back, princess. Just give Daddy a moment. " Dark said, grabbing Mark's calves and pulled them from his back and moving over to the right side of the room, near a bookshelf with books, alcohol, and his wallet. 

Mark whimpered and squirmed as Dark searched for the piece of plastic.

"Mmm~Daddy! Please!" Mark moaned, his hips bucking up and his cock bounced slightly, pre leaking and running down his red seven inches. 

"Hi, yes. Uh. 5457 6238 9823 and 4113…. Yes, that it." Dark said as he grabbed a square cup and filled it with ice.

"So what's gonna happen. Are you gonna send me a new one?" He asked as he poured bourban in the cup and sipped it. 

"..... Excuse me?" Dark asked threateningly. He made his way over to Mark with long strides, setting his cup next to the boy on his desk. 

For a long moment, it was silent. The taller male just stood as he listened to the new information on the phone.

"LIKE FUCKING HELL I AM!!!" Dark yelled, startling the boy attached to the desk. 

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY FUCKING LAWYERS!!!" He yelled, ending the call and aggressively throwing the phone against the wall causing it to shatter.

Mark jumped slightly at the sound of the shards hitting the ground. His blood rushed. He knows Dark would never hurt him, but the adrenaline of fear mixed with his already fast blood paths made the situation harder than he ever intended.

Dark growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He huffed slightly, his back facing Mark as he attempted to calm down. He turned his head back, looking back to see his victim blushing and a look of concern covering his features.

Dark smiled softly as he walked over to the boy standing between his legs.

"A-Are you okay?" Mark panted softly, concerned with his lover's sudden angered state.

" _It's alright princess– nothing much to worry about anyways_." Dark purred, smirking.

" _What is important,_ " Darks hands gripped Mark's thighs, placing them on his waist. " _Is that I give my baby his loving~"_ Dark purred.

Mark blushed and whimpered as Dark massaged the pads of his fingers in his inner thigh. He could feel his needy cock twitch at the thought of his lovers hand being anywhere near him.

The grey man's fingers traveled upwards, moving into of he youngers thighs and gently massaging around his base. Mark whimpered softly, arching his back as Dark brought his hand to his mouth, quickly coating them in saliva.

The tanner gasped quietly, shuddering at the attention his oldest lover was giving him.

Will always treated him right, like he was his little puppy and all he wanted was to drown him in affection.

But Dark.

He treated him like his queen.

He was gentle, yet firm. Taking what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted it. But giving him enough respect not to belittle him.

God he fucking loved his partners.

Mark whimpered softly, feeling Dark's thick finger press knuckle deep into his heat. Dark chuckled softly at his lovers loose state.

" _Do you make love to yourself that often ,dear?_ " The other coed, wonder why his baby was so loose.

"M-Me and Will..... We w-woke up early this morning..." Mark panted, feeling two more fingers immediately push into him, forcing his spine to arch in pleasure.

" _Ah, Wilford's infamous case of morning wood, say no more my dear. I understand fully._ " Dark said, pulling his fingers from the boys twitching hole and grabbing the lube from his drawer. His expert hands quickly unzipped his own pants, fishing his hard cock out along with his heavy balls.

Mark watched the demon, whining softly as Dark pumped his large erection with lube.

A grey hand made its was to the tanner's stomach, tracing the youngers slightly visible six pack.

" _Relax, Sugar. I've got you. You're gonna feel amazing._ " Dark purred, pressing the sharp head of his cock flush to Mark's twitching entrance.

The tuber moaned softly, arching his back as the standing man submerged his hard penis fully into his ass.

Okay, the man was a bit bigger than Wilford— who am I kidding? A LOT bigger than Wilford.

Mark's hands gripped desperately at the desks edge, trying to stabilize himself.

He caught him self confused when Dark leaned over, unlatching the make shift cuffs and freeing the sub.

"Wha—?"

" _Don't worry darling, I'd never leave a memory of our moments together with you locked down on the table."_ Dark purred seductively.

Mark blushed, about to comment when Dark's hips pulled back and snapped back against him, forcing a moan out of the younger.

Dark smirked, Mark's hands grabbing at Dark's unbuttoned shirt.

" _Feel pretty yet, princess?_ " Dark purred softly, gently pulling out and snapping back in.

"Ah! Oh, god Daddy!" The younger whimpered, feeling his prostate being stimulated by the other already.

" _You never were a hard one to please, were you precious?~_ "

Darks hips snapped viciously, pulling out quickly and repeating as the boy underneath him withered.

Mark arched his back. In a matter of second he became putty. How was Dark so good at this?

Loud moans filled the room as Dark slowly, but harshly fucked his lover.

But not hard enough.

Don't get Mark wrong, he was on cloud nine. But he couldn't handle how slow Dark was going.

Sex with Wilford was right to the point. As Soon as he got inside you, he fucked you like a god damn jackhammer. So Dark's slow pace wasn't satisfying that itch deep inside him.

"Ah~Daddy! Please~!" Mark moaned, his hands holding on to the others shoulders.

" _What baby? What do you need precious?~_ " dark asked, his hips curling quickly as he held the slow pace.

Dark leaned down as Mark pulled them chest to chest, burring his face in the demons neck.

"Please...Please...~" the boy panted, trying his hardest to hold back from fucking himself onto the others cock entirely.

Dark smirked. " _You're so cute princess~"_ he purred.

Mark flushed, feeling the cold air on his back and Dark wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist and picking him up.

The tuber looked into Dark's eyes, curiosity in lust filled eyes and his arms wound tightly around the other's neck.

The demon smirked softly, gently pulling his shirt off, still keeping the younger in his grasp, and letting it drop into a pile on the floor.

"Darky?" Mark asked, watching Dark chuckle slightly as he back up to his office chair.

The grey man smirk mischievously, he let the back of his knees his the seat of the chair and fell back onto it.

" _Oh fuck~!_ " Mark moaned, throwing his head back at the force of his hips pushing on his lovers.

His hips rolled down harshly, adoring the rough treatment.

" _Mmm_ _, my baby~_ " Dark grunted taking a rough hold of the submissives perky ass and spreading them away from each other. The Dom burried his head in the others neck, his hips moving quickly in and out of his lover.

" _My princess~_ " he rumbled against Mark neck, roughly biting and sucking, forcing moans out of the other.

"Dah-dy~" Mark moaned, his hips doing there best to bounce on the thick cock pounding inside him.

The tanner gasped, running his fingers up into Dark's thick hair.

" ** _Mine~_** " the demon growled, nibbling along Mark's jawline before forcefully kissing the other.

Mark whimpered softly, his hands holding Dark's head.

"Close Daddy...close...." The younger panted, bouncing harder in attempts to take the older down with him.

" _C'mon princess, cum with me. Cum~_ " Dark panted, his thrusts becoming uneven and harsh.

Mark whimpered softly, rocking himself violently on the others lap.

The room was plagued with the sound of moans and dirty talk, along with the undeniable protests of the squeaking chair they were on top of.

Mark panted, whimpering loudly as he held onto Dark's cheeks, keeping their noses connected.

" **Fuck**! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck—"

The boy gasped loudly, his jaw going slack and his brows wrenching together. 

"AH!" He moaned sharply, feeling his orgasm hit him like a truck. The pressure of his lovers tip, and newly entering cum, forcing one of the most intense orgasms to flood over him.

His cock released white streamers of pleasure removing the tension for the boys abdomen

The others groans of approval warmed the younger, gently rocking his hips as he whined, their lips gently grazing each other.

"Oh! Oh, oh. Oh fuck Daddy." Mark moaned, his fingers relaxing as to not squeeze Darks face..

Dark growled softly, bucking his hips as he pumped his youngest lover full of his hot seed. His hands loosening on his hips.

And withing minute he room was practically silence, all for the panting coming from the two.

Now completely still and holding each other.

Mark's hands were still on darks cheeks, their foreheads connected and their hot breaths mixing.

The boy hummed softly, feeling his sons hands lovingly stroke his sides.

" _Mmmm_ _, my princess~ Did such a good job baby~_ " he said. He bit his lip, thrusting up slightly to one last spurt of cum from his cock and he growled.

" _Made Daddy so proud~_ "

Mark whined, locking lips with the other.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

Wilford sighed, setting the shopping bags on the ground of his shared room.

He walked over to the three person bed, and dropped onto it. He groaned into the comforter.

He could finally relax.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Where the hell were his boyfriends?

Will searched around the house lazily, eventually opening the door to Darks office.

" _No no, it was my pleasure_." Dark chuckled.

He was sitting in his seat, only in his back jeans and cradling a sleeping Mark, who had stole his shirt, in his arms. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he was on the phone.

" _I look forward to our next interaction._ " The demon said, smiling as he took notice of his second youngest lover.

Will smiled, gently walking over to the two. Dark set the phone against his chest as Will leaned over, softly connecting their lips.

Will hummed as he pulled away.

" _Did you have fun_?" Dark asked, his other hand gently weaving through Mark's curly, locks.

"It's as fun a dress shopping can be." Will said, walking over and kneeing beside Mark.

Dark picked the phone back up and pressed it to his ear.

" _Yes, thank you so much. You too. Goodbye._ " Dark ended the call and set it on the table.

"And what happened to our sleeping beauty over here?" Will asked, gently stroking the side of Mark's face, he looked so peaceful.

Dark smiled as he traced patterns into his naked thighs.

" _Our princess got some much needed attention. Passed out almost right after we finished too._ " The demon said.

Wilford smiled. He stood up slightly, hooking his arms under Mark's back.

"Come now princess." He hummed softly, lifting the boy up. Mark stirred, squinting his eyes open.

" _Go one princess, go to Papa._ " Dark encouraged, lifting the boy into Wilford's arms.

Mark whined as he wrapped his arms around Will neck and hooked his legs around his waist. Then resting his chin on the others shoulder.

Wilford held the boys thighs and smiled softly. "My good boy~", he said, the two walking down the hall to their room."Our princess is getting bigger Everytime we see him, isn't he Darky?" Will asked.

Darky trailed behind, looking into Mark's slightly opened eyes.

" _So big~_ " Dark coed, gently coming up behind will and brushing a few hairs from Mark's eyes.

The three eventually made it to their room. Wilford payed Mark on the bed gently, allowing his to snuggle into the fluffy covers.

The other two slowly stripped down, leaving themselves in boxers and pulling the covers down.

Dark laid infront of Mark, bringing the boy flush against him and allowing his to snuggle into he protectiveness of his cool chest.

Will climbed in behind Mark and wrapped his arm around the boy's wasit, then letting him use the other as a pillow.

The two youngest hummed, snuggling towards each other as Dark pulled the covers over the three. 

Dark sighed softly, allowing himself to cuddle his lovers into a hypnotic sleep.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

Fucking hell, I've had this in drafts forever!!

Also

4340 fucking words!

Damn!

Have fun reading on!


	8. Legal By Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun request form my buddy -Depressed_Boi-  
> Smut!!

The short Korean dodge through the crowds, moving past other students expertly. His backpack was clutched tightly to his chest, instead of the pack on his back, it was settled on his torso.

His sweatpants were clinging on for dear life, that strings tied so light it looked like he was wearing a parachute. To be fair, they weren't his pants, they belonged to his boyfriend.

He quickly slipped through the doors, entering the university and running up the stairs.

He spewed out a few apologies to other students he accidentally bumped into, but didn't stop for a moment. His bottom lip catching between his teeth as he ran down the hall, eventually catching eye of a group around an open walkway the second building.

His smile grew, watching a few kids go in a different direction and leave three people.

His best friend jack, Jack's boyfriend Anti, and Dark.

Mark squealed quietly, it getting louder as he neared the three. As soon as Jack laid eyes on Mark he started screeching like a banshee and running towards Mark, arms wide open.

Mark giggled, throwing his backpack down over to the wall and colliding with Jack. The shorter males giggled, squeezing each other and swinging side to side.

"Happy birthday, Markibutts!!!" Jack shouted, his mouth next to Mark's ear and making him go deaf.

"JJaaack!" He yelled, laughing loudly as they both tipped slightly, trying not to fall over.

"Okay! He gets it Bean! Don't break him!" Anti said, the two taller males walking over to the younger's.

Mark laughed as Jack pulled away, putting his pale hands on Tan cheeks and wiggling Mark's head. "My Baby's all grown up!"

Mark rolled his eyes ,pushing Jack away. He turned to Anti smiling as the male ruffled his hair. "Happy 18th, Asian Medley." Anti never was one to care if he offended others.

"Thhhaaaannnnks." Mark dragged sarcastically, moving away from Anti and looking over to Dark.

Mark smiled brightly, slowly waddling over to the other male. Dark's jet black hair was slicked back. The shorter couldn't help but love how sexy his boyfriend looked in his signature style.

Tight Black jeans, black high tops, a black muscle shirt- defining his muscular shape- and a white dress shirt tied around his waist. How stunning.

Dark smirked, his crimson eyes zeroing in on his little lover as he walked towards the younger. Mark giggled as he moved to his taller boyfriend.

"Hello Princess," Dark purred, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. "Happy birthday."

Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck and getting on his tippy toes as Dark leaned down, their lips gently meeting in a sweet kiss.

Mark moved a hand up, running his fingers through Dark's hair, feeling the gel keeping the other's thick hair stick together.

Mark pulled his lips back, smiling and kissing Dark's cheek a few times before moving his hand down to The taller's forearms and moving back on his heels.

" Hi." Mark said, smiling up at the older. The taller's hands rubbed up and down Mark's lower back. "You look nice. What's the occasion?" Mark joked.

Dark shrugged lightly. "I got this hot piece of ass on the side and it's his birthday. So you know, gotta take him out somewhere." Dark whined teasingly. He chuckled when Mark shoved him back slightly.

Dark chuckled, pulling Mark back into his chest and kissing the top of his head. Mark hummed softly, burying his face in the taller's chest and relaxing.

"This is really beautiful and all," Anti said, looking up at the two from his phone. "But classes are starting soon. We need to get moving."

////////

Dark and Mark entered the classroom, hand in hand as Anti trailed behind them.

Jack had taken a culinary program while Dark,Mark, and Anti took the business management course.

Dark was taking the course for the company he already owned he was passed down a multi-million company from his mother and needed to take a few more courses to qualify as junior CEO.

Anti was starting up his own company, which was gaining some popularity, and decided he needed some experience.

Mark was in the class because-... Well.. He just needed another elective. And since Dark was going into business , he thought he'd take it as well. Just in case Dark needed his opinion in the future.

Mark wanted to become a writer, and maybe a business class might help him write a character with a true professional appeal.

The three moved to a row, setting their things down. Anti pulled out a rounded stool, sitting low to the ground as he pulled his computer out.

Dark sat down as well, pulling his computer out next to Anti's and slipping open a little arms table that was attached to the desk. He smiled up a the younger, patting his knee with a warm smile.

It wasn't uncommon for couples to get cuddly during lectures. Hell, some even fucked in the back row. What they were gonna do was extremely tame.

Mark giggled softly, sitting down on his boyfriends lap and allowing the older to wrap his arms around the boy's waist. Mark pulled out his laptop, little kisses being pressed to the back of his neck as the shorter set the device up on the pullout rest.

////////////

Near the university happened to be a mountain range with thick forestry. Snow thick on the ground like a white comforter thrown from the bed.

Inside the woods was a large cabin. Well, it was more like a mansion. But it originally belonged to Dark's mother- And still does. But she gave it to her son since he was taking courses around the area.

Dark pulled into the driveway, parking in the four person garage. The two lovers hopped out of the car, linking hands as they exited the car park and closed it up.

"Ready to snuggle for the rest of eternity, Princess?" Dark asked, the two running up the steps and to the door. Mark hummed softly, nodding with a smile on his face.

Dark opened the door, both males moving inside before hearing the scampering of paws on hard wood floor. Dark closed the door and smiled as golden retriever puppy scampering their way, followed by a two large teenage Dobermanns.

Mark giggled as he kneeled down, allowing the tiny puppy to try and nibble on his hands as she jumped up on her hind legs.

"Helwo! Hello pretty baby! Hi chica!" Mark coed, ruffling her fur and kissing her head. The shorter laughed loudly as the other two jumped on his back, knocking him on his stomach.

He laughed loudly, covering his head as two wet noses tickled his neck violently. His knees kicked back and he laughed out, attempting to stop the onslaught of wet tongues.

"OKay! Okay! I give!" Mark laughed.

Dark snapped his fingers, both dogs quickly looking his way.

" Heracles! Demeter! Back, now!" Dark commanded, watching the two quickly move to the older, sitting up straight and to attention. Chica noticed the two and followed their lead. She stumbled over to Dark and sat in front of the two,looking back to make sure she was sitting like them.

Mark awwed softly, getting off the ground and making a weird face down at his baby. "She so cuuuuuuute." Mark groaned, leaning on Dark and looking up at him, The older chuckling down to his lover.

"Okay okay. Go set up in the living room, i'll set the food." Dark said, kissing his boyfriend. Mark nodded softly, kissing back gently and moving to the living room.

////////////

Dark picked up the two plates, full of chinese food, chicken and dumplings from cracker barrel, and taco bell. He balanced three bowls in his other arm, two silver and one pink, all filled with dog food.

He made his way into the living room, finding Mark chilling with the dogs.

He had collected a bunch of blankets and pillows and planted them in front of the roaring fire place. He was sitting on the blankets with the dogs curled up beside him, all of them basking in the warmth of the flames.

"FoooOOOOOOooood." dark sang, watching Chica immediately get up and run around his feet. "Bica Honey! C'mere!" Mark called, watching the puppy stumble and accidentally face plant in Mark's thighs. The shorter male picked up the puppy, cradling his baby girl in his arms as Dark set the food down.

Demeter and Heracles were laying down, their head straight up as Dark set their bowls in front of them, commanding them to eat.

Chica squirmed out of Mark's grasp, tumbling over to her pink bowl and diving in. Dark handed Mark his plate, resting beside the shorter male with his own plate of food.

Dark picked up his taco, holding out to Mark. "Cheers." He said, causing the younger to laugh as they cheersed tacos.

"Happy birthday, Baby."

/////////////////

The couple cuddled close together, the dogs laying around them and resting their eyes.

Mark cuddled closer to Dark's and humming as the older held him tighter, rubbing up and down Mark's back.

Mark tilted his head up, nosing at Dark's neck and kissing his adams apple. Dark chuckled softly, leaning his head down and gently nipping at Mark's collar bone.   
Mark whined quietly, tilting his head back as Dark worked his way up the younger's neck, humming deeply as he kept his lover right to his chest.

Mark's breath shuddered as the older laid him back, warm lips trailing along the boys jawline as Dark unbuttoned his shirt.

A shock of pleasure went down Mark's spine, his cock twitching to life as his taller lover gently pinched at his nipples. The shorter moaned softly, his hands holding onto both of Dark's cheeks and connecting their lips.

Dark chuckled once more, feeling Mark reach down and push his shirt up a little, the youngers small hands running over his abs.

"Bettter not rile me up too much, Princess," Dark purred. "Cause I won't stop if you tell me to.", He finished, nipping at his boyfriend's flushed ears. Mark shuddered slightly, his back arching into the older and rubbing his chest agaisnt him.

"M-Maybe I don't want you to stop." Mark whispered, eyes connecting with his lover's. Dark sat back for a moment, his shirt fluttering down with the small hand still planted on his abs.

"Are you sure, Sugar?" The taller asked, his hands planted firmly in the boys thighs. "I don't want you to do this, just because. Don't you wanna hold onto your virginity a little longer?" He asked, thumbs smoothing gently circled into Mark's inner thighs.

The younger grabbed the taller's shoulders, bringing him down and kissing him deeply on the lip. "I want it to be you," he said softly against the older's lips. " I.. I want it with you, now. I don't wanna wait anymore..." He said softly, lips colliding with the older's once more.

The less tan of the two ran his hands up Mark's thighs, gripping them gently. "You sure, Princess? Imagine how much shit Anti's gonna give you when he finds out." The older teased, lips pressed to Mark's ear.

"W-We have to tell them?" Mark asked. The taller moved back slowly, a playful smirk on his lips. "Tell you what sugar,"Dark started." What time were you born?"

"Ummm.... 12:07?" Mark said, not completely sure where the older was going with this.

"If you can last till you were born, we won't tell anyone. But if you cum before, I'm gonna give Anti aallllllllll the details. Okay princess?" The older asked, his sultry voice shaking the boy to his core. The younger nodded softly, face flushed red.

Mark suddenly squeaked when Dark picked him up, one arm under Mark's legs and one on his back. The older whistled, catching the taller dogs attention while Chica continued to chew on her toy.

"Kennel up." Dark demanded, walking over to the hall and passing two kennels that the dogs immediately laid in. Chica noticed, running over and sitting on her pink best, circling a few times and laying down.

"Good girls. You too buddy." Dark said, begining to walk up the stairs.

"Gonna take such good care of you." He purred, his smirk widening as Mark's flustered expression increased. He walked into their room, kicking the door close and moving to the bed.

  
The older sat on the bed, putting Mark's thighs on either side of his waist, nipping at the boy's neck. "When's the last time you clean, baby?" Dark asked, hands thoroughly kneading the boys ass.

"T-Two days ago?" Mark answered shakily, his body shivering at the pleasure of having his ass squeezed.

"Why don't you go wash yourself real quick," Dark suggested, his crimson eyes boring into the younger. "I've been dying to eat you out, Sugar." He growled deeply, sending a quiver up Mark's spine.

The older patted Mark's thigh as the boy rushed to the bathroom to quickly clean himself out.

The taller was more than pleased when he returns only ten minute later. Smirking at the younger as he peeled the shirt off his body, revealing his taut chest to his younger lover. Mark bit his lip, looking to the ground shyly as the older walked over to him. He took the younger but the shoulder, dipping his head down to Mark's ear.

"You ready, Princess? Daddy's just itching to spread you open." He rumbled, hands moving down Mark's arms and grabbing onto his waist. Backing up and bringing the younger to the bed. Mark nodded shyly, moving his hands to Dark's bare chest as he kept his eyes on the ground. 

" Raise your arms for me, Dear." Dark said softly, living Mark's shirt off his body when he raised his arms. The piece of cloth his the ground, Mark's sweet chest on display and showing off multiple different hickeys and love bites. Even his nipples were a little swollen due to being previously played with in the last week. 

The younger's hands gripped onto the taller's shoulders as he began to pull the stings of the sweatpants apart. They were particularly large on the younger- And he couldn't really be blamed. They _did_ belong to Dark. 

The older stood up and looked the younger up and down. "You're _so_ stunning, Princess." He praised, his big hands taking a tight hold on Mark's hips, pulling him close. Mark shuddered softly at the compliment, adoring his lover's deep voice that sent violent shivers up his spine. 

"Lay on the bed for Daddy." Dark commanded, watching intently as the younger followed his instructions, letting the back of his thighs hit the bed as he gently laid back onto the duvet. His feet setting up on the bed as he looked at the older. 

Dark hummed softly, his hands reaching forward and gripping onto the younger's thighs, spreading them slightly and stepping in between the appendages. His large hands rubbing up the younger's thick thighs, enjoying the extra thickness of the the legs and the softness of his skin. 

Dark moved his hand up, grabbing the edge of Mark's boxers and pulling them off his legs, smiling deeply as he tossed the pair of underwear to the side. "God, you're astonishing." Dark purred, lifting Mark's thighs over his shoulders and dipped down, planting little kisses on Mark's taint and licking the sensitive area teasingly. 

Mark whimpered, legs jerking up slightly and his back arching. "Daddy..." He whined, his sweet face graced with a blush that seemed to never want to leave. Dark chuckled deeply as he dipped down further, his hands keeping a tight hold on Mark's thighs, knowing the boy always got squirmy when he ate his pretty ass out. 

Mark cried out when Dark flicked his hot tongue over the younger's hole, the dark hole twitching at the sudden touches and affection. "Oh! MnUH!" The shorter moaned suddenly as the older gently sucked on his asshole, his knees jolting but being kept down by the Dominant's hands.

Dark hummed deeply, running the flat of his tongue over Mark's Dark asshole. "You taste so _good_ , Princess." He growled, tapping his tongue against the twitching entrance. The older groaned as he pushed his wet organ in, basking in the sweet sounds his lover made. His tongue probed at the younger's prostate, causing the shorter to moan, arching his back up in the air. 

Mark shuddered as the older ate him out, gasping at the sweet sensations of his partner's love. He reached back and gripped the blanket underneath him, his legs trying to escape from the older's grasp, but to no success. "Daddy- Fuck, Please!" Mark panted, his eyes shut tight as his cock twitched against his stomach. A little pool of pre-cum developing on his stomach.

Dark gave the younger's hole one last kiss before standing up, his hands rubbing up to Mark's abdomen. He smirked at the smaller as his hands moved down to his own boxers, gently pushing them off his hips and letting them drop to his feet. Mark whimpered as his eyes honed in on Dark hard cock, swallowing roughly. He's seen the older's cock, maybe, a hundred time, and even at one-hundred-and-one, he was still mesmerized. 

Dark smirked at Mark's reaction, reaching over to the drawer and fishing out a bottle of lube, the younger's eyes not looking away from the ten inch organ that would take away the thing he'd been carrying for 18 years of his life.

The paler of the two popped open the lube bottle squirting a large amount onto his hand and tossing the bottle next to their pillows. Dark groaned deeply as he jerked his dick, the organ twitching as he looked at the younger, imagining how tight and hot the younger'd be. He was more than satisfied just jerking off to his lover's adorable body, he could go the rest of his life only getting off like this and he'd be the happiest man in the world. But now that he was going in to deflower the younger, he couldn't be more excited, nor more turned on. 

The Dom coated his member thoroughly, wiping the lubed hand between Mark's cheeks to transfer the lube and not waste any. Lube was expensive as hell. His thick finger gently pushed inside of Mark's hole, smirking as the younger moaned sweetly, his hand moving down and gripping Dark's wrist. 

The older coed softly." Awwwww, poor baby. Think you can stop your Daddy with your little hands?" He asked, grabbing both of Mark's wrists with his free hand and pressing it against the tan male's chest. He sniggered as he curled his finger and pressing in another of his thick digits, spreading the younger's hole wide open with his fingers. Mark grunted as he attempted to keep quiet. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Dark tisked." None of that, Princess. You've gotta be nice and loud for Daddy." He purred, his fingers jabbing at Mark's prostate and smirking as the younger whimpered out. "That's it Princess, nice and loud for me." 

Dark pulled his fingers from Mark's hole, shifting his hands to either side of Mark's head as he climbed up on the bed. He shifted Mark's legs to either side of his waist, his crimson eyes staring into Mark's. 

"How're you doing so far, Babycakes?" The dominant asked, his hands brushing a few stray hairs from Mark's face. The younger sighed shakily as his teddy bear eyes looked into Dark's. "G-Good. Can we hurry more?" He asked shyly, causing the older to chuckle. "Anything you want, Princess. But you don't wanna hurry too fast," He said. "It's getting close to twelve." 

Mark jumped. ' No way! It couldn't be near twelve already!' The younger thought, looking over to the clock. But it was true, it was getting very close to that time. ' Shit! If the rest of this goes anything like the how it was going now,he'd be done for.' 

Dark adjusted his hips slightly, pulling his hips back and seating his head at Mark's entrance. He pressed gently, his head probing the younger's tight entrance open, pushing his penis fully inside the younger till he was hilted. Mark shuddered a moan as he flipped his head back, a pair of lips nipping at his jaw. God, the younger felt so full. Just the simplicity of being filled by his lover was orgasmic enough. 

Dark hummed deeply, his chest pressing to Mark's as he tried his best to keep his hips in place. The younger's walls were so tight and wet, so perfectly velvety and hot that it was almost too much to just be _sitting_ inside the boy. The Dom groaned as he pressed his lips to Mark's collar bone. "You feel so good Mark," He purred, his chest rumbling. " Simply _**divine.**_ " He groaned. 

Mark whimpered quietly, his arms wrapping around Dark's neck as he felt every indent and mound in the older's hard cock, shuddering as he felt the organ twitch inside of him, slightly nudging his walls. "Fuck, Please Daddy. Please, please..." The younger moaned, blindly begging for the man inside him.

"My good boy." Dark purred, gently pulling his hips back and scanning Mark's face. He watched the younger intensely as he pushed his hips back in slowly, adoring the way Mark's face bloomed in pleasure, letting out a sweet moan as he was filled once again. " _Yes_..." Mark hissed softly, his plump lips opening wide as he moaned quietly.

Dark licked his lips, repeating the process and thrusting gently in and out of the younger. He adored watching Mark moan, his face contorting in pleasure with every soft push, deciding that watching Mark like this was his new favorite hobby.

" _Oh_! Oh Fuck!" Mark moaned sharply, his eyes squeezing tight as Dark nailed his prostate, sending a shock up his spine. Dark groaned as he wiggled his hips in further, enjoying the sweet little pants and whines puling from his lips. 

The older started a bit of a faster pace, circling his lips and shooting at different angles to nail his prostate again. He took such pleasure in watching his lover melt under his touch, completely giving himself to the older and letting him do as he pleases. 

" Are you close, Princess?" Dark purred into Mark's ear, licking his lips when the younger whined in his ear. "Don't wanna cum too fast, Baby. You've only got five minutes to go." 

Mark's eyes squinted open, confirming the time with his time. He _did_ only have five minutes. He was gonna make it!

Well... He **_thought_** he was going to make it.

Dark sat up on his knees, taking Mark's knees and laying them over his shoulders. He pulled Mark's hips closer, taking a tight grip on his love handles as he smirked down at the younger. 

"Let's stop kidding ourselves, Princess." Dark started. "You're not gonna make it." 

Mark cried out as Dark snapped his hips into the younger, nailing his prostate head on. " _Oh!_ " He chocked out, back arching high into the air, looking almost bone breaking. The paler chuckled deeply, wiggling closer before beginning an insanely fast pace that had the tanner's head spinning. 

The bed jolted back and forth, the legs of the bed screeching against the floor and making deep marks, the head board slamming against the wall and leaving a nice dent that they'd discover later. 

The younger cried out as he was rocked into the mattress, fucked thoroughly out of his mind, not being able to warn the older as his stomach twisted. His legs jerking about as they were loosely laid over Dark's shoulders, aimlessly flicking about and he was fucked mercilessly. The older chuckled as he felt Mark clench around his length. 

"You close, Baby girl? You wanna cum?" He asked, his hands bruising the boy's waist. " Come on, Sugar. Cum for me, Princess. Cum for Daddy." He demanded deeply. 

Mark cried out, legs spasming as he came undone, his cock releasing white ropes onto his and Dark's stomach. Every nerve lit of fire and cooling as soon as he finished. The boy shuddered when his lover groaned, shooting his load inside the younger and filling him. 

They both panted, a sheen of sweat covering their body's as they calmed from their highs. Th younger whimpered as the older pulled out, gently kissing Mark's stomach before moving to the bathroom. 

The younger whined when he noticed Dark left, jumping slightly when he felt a warm rag rubbing up his thigh. 

"Shhhh, Baby. Daddy has you." The older coed. " You sleep. I'll take care of you, My love." 

Mark's eyes fluttered shut slightly, his breath slowing as he slipped to sleep.

"And Daddy's gotta few calls to make..." 

//////

I hope your having a better day and I wish you the best @-Deppressed_Boi- .

also 4248 words. jesus christ. 


	9. One Time Deal (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William x Damien (Pre-WKM)
> 
> Warning!! Smut!!
> 
> this might be a long one.

_**"L** _ _**et me be perfectly clear that this is not my fault."** _

This all started with a simple conversation. A simple chat between siblings that turned into a whirlwind of information that would eventually lead to one of the best or worst mistakes of Damien's career. 

It all started at Damien and Celine's weekly brunch. 

It was always at this lovely ,indoor ,botanical garden called " _Amelie's_ ". They'd always reserve a table near the waterfall, just so they could watch the koi swim happily and the butterfly's gracefully land on rock that hadn't been fully submerged in the water. 

They'd sit on this delicate chairs, made of white porcelain and metal, and watch rather handsome men and gorgeous woman serve them tea and sweets. 

And contrary to gender stereotypes, Damien was the one who requested meeting here , every time. 

" Still don't understand why you choose to come here," Celine said, sipping her tea as she crossed her legs over one another. "There are million's of other place's that have equal- maybe even better quality food." 

She pulled at the sleeves of her dress, annoyed. " And they don't force you to dress like a god damn catalogue girl." 

"Mind yourself, sister."

Celine was out of element in the sunny restaurant,especially with her clothing. With a place as open as _Amelie's_ ,wearing black was never a good idea, so she was in a pure white dress. A white hat sitting upon her head that seamed to stand out among the pitch black of her hair. 

Damien thought it was rather refreshing to see his sister in such light clothing. He always enjoyed getting to pick his sister's clothes out. He loved dressing her up in frilly skirt or dresses and making her look all girly. But he didn't get many chances, with his sister's tomboyish-ness always wishing to defy him.

"Mind myself..." She repeated, "I'm a grown woman , I can mind whatever I deem fit." She said, smirking slightly to her twin.

Her brother chuckled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose that would be true, If you had any sense of how to actually act like a lady." He teased.

His blazer gently hung over the back of his chair, leaving him in a white dress shirt and bow-tie.

"Why be a lady when I can be myself?" She quipped, her red eyes meeting his blue ones as she smirked. Damien shook his head, picking up his floral teacup. "You truly are a special one, Celine." 

"Special ones are always more fun ,always get the guys too." She said, looking over to the waterfall and watching fish attempt to jump up a few of the smaller ones.

Her brother scoffed, setting down his cup on his saucer. "You already have a man." Damien said. 

"Well, yes," Celine said. "But just because you bought a pair of shoes, doesn't mean you can't look at others." She said. She gently picked up a finger sandwich and gently placed it in her mouth.

"But you can always go buy another pair. You can't just buy another man." Damien said.

Celine smirked softly. " Give me an hour or two ,and I'll surprise you." she said, her voice muffled slightly as she chewed.

Damien sighed, shaking his head softly as he chuckled. "Ooh Celine..." He said, disapprovingly. "Never answered my question." Celine said. 

Damien looked over the pond, watching the water cascade down the rocks and into the pool of colorful fish and underwater plants. 

"Remember when mother and father took us out separately? You'd go with father, and mother'd take me out?" Damien asked. 

"Yes. Father took me to a tea parlor on our first time," Celine giggled. "Ooh goodness. I can remember all of the other little girls screaming when I put a spider in their tea pot!" She laughed, leaning back slightly. "Ahhh.. Father never took me back. He'd take me to the horse races and we'd bet all of the money we'd have on hand." 

Damien raised a brow. "Is that why you came home with so much cash and father was practically robbed clean?" Celine smirked. "Father never was the gambling type." she said. 

Damien sighed softly. "Well, while you two were spending all of your money, Mother would take me here." He said. He looked to a nearby bush of flowers, beautiful purple flowers mixing within green leaves. 

"I never knew why she brought me here..." He trailed off, watching a butterfly land on the lip of his cup. " I think she knew even before I did." 

"Knew that you liked the sausage over the scrambled eggs?" 

Damien narrowed his eyes to his sisters. "Who calls it that?" He asked, watching his sister shrug. 

"Well, to put it simply. Yes.. She always seamed to understand without ever needing conformation." Damien said, gently rubbing his fingers over his knuckles.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think there was any doubt. Father seems to be the only one in the dark about the whole situation." Celine said. 

"Poor father. Always one step behind everyone. No clue how he ever made it as a politician." Damien said. His sister nodded in agreement. 

"Sir, ma'am." a Waiter said, gently setting down a three tiered stand filled with sweet treats and savory sandwiches. Damien smiled at the young man, thanking him before he went off.

Damien stared at the treat tree for a moment before looking to his sister. "I'm not THAT obvious, right?" Damien asked. "I mean, I understand that I'm not exactly a straight line, but I'd assume I can act straight enough. For professional reasons." He said, picking up a small tart treat. 

Celine scoffed. " Your as straight as a wet noodle, Damien. How do you expect to act semi-heterosexual if you aren't?" 

"Celine! Keep it down!" Damien hushed "I'm still the mayor. And my supporters are already on edge due to my young age. They won't exactly be jumping for my next term if the find out I'm not sticking to the status quo." 

Celine rolled her eyes. " As you wish, Mr. Mayor," she teased, "We'll change the subject." 

"How are you and Mark?" 

Celine's whole aura changed at the mention of her husband. She sat up more, folding her hands on the table and looking to her brother. 

"We're.. Making it..." 

Damien raised a brow. "Troubles again? What did he do this time?" 

"He didn't do anything." Celine sighed. "He's just... That spark is gone." She said. She looked to the side, watching a butterfly land on the edge of their table. 

"He's not the Mark I remember. All he wants is to sit in his mansion and drink. He doesn't.... He looks straight through me." 

The butterfly waddled around the table ,stumbling over grains of sugar and climbing up onto a silver spoon. 

"He doesn't talk to me. He doesn't acknowledge me! He doesn't even want to be intimate!" 

The butterfly jumped away, flying off at the sudden yelling. Damien looked at his sister, he was sympathetic for her. Mark was becoming more distant over time. Damien couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Mark out of his mansion.

"I know it's hard right now, and I really don't know anything about relationships, but just hang in there for now. If Mark's going through a rough patch, then he needs you now more than ever." Damien said, reaching out and placing his hand down on his sisters. 

"Well..... I might have already done something.... Unfaithful....." 

Damien narrowed his eyes at his sister. Unfaithful? "What have you done?" 

Celine bit her lip as she looked to her brother. "I've... Slept with another man."

"YOU WHAT?!"

////

"That was **completely** unnecessary, Damien!" Celine said, folding her arms over her chest as she sat back in her seat. 

At Damien's reaction, Celine thought it was best to resume the conversation in a more private setting. And that just so happened to be in back of her limo.

"No! You know what's unnecessary? Sleeping with another man when your MARRIED!" Damien shouted, flailing his arms about.

Celine rolled her eyes, crossing her legs over one another. "Really Damien," Celine huffed. "I thought I could trust you with this information." 

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm not ecstatic about you cheating on your husband- our _Best-friend_." Damien hissed. 

"I never should have told you. I knew you wouldn't understand." Celine said. "I understand. And I regret it. But I can't take back the past! " She turned to her brother, hoping to make up for her actions. 

Damien sighed loudly, slouching back against the seat. His head hurt. He'd never thought that his sister would do something like... This. 

"Please... Let's just.. Move on from this." Damien said, covering his face with his hand. His head hurt. It was pounding. 

The car was silent, only the outside cars and people filling the silence along with some classy music from the radio.

"...I.." Celine started. She swallowed thickly, releasing a short breath. "... I need to tell you who it was with-" 

"No." Damien growled. "I don't want to know who. I don't even want to think of such a man. What man could commit such a heinous crime while knowing a woman is previously engaged in a relationship with man-" Damien ranted.

"It was William..."

" . . . . "

Celine gulped at the silence, terrified by her brother's silence. 

"Damien?" She asked.

The mayor moved up to the separation window, rolling it down to contact with the driver. 

"Pull over."

////////

"Damien! Damien, please!" Celine called, following her brother down the street. She hurried to catch up with him, the Mayor walking at a fast pace. 

Damien shook his head. He couldn't believe her. His own _Fucking_ sister. God damn it.

Celine grabbed her brother's arm, jumping back as Damien pulled his arm back, turning to his sister. 

"Don't!...Don't.." Damien panted. 

"Damien, please- I'm sorry!" Celine said. 

"I can't believe you... I just...." Damien stuttered. He turned around and began to walk again.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive back to his home, opening the door and entering the house. 

"Damien-" 

"I trusted you, Celine... I never expected you to betray me." Damien whispered, standing in the living room as he looked to his sister, his eye filled with dread and sorrow. 

" I'm sorry ,Damien. I'm so sorry." Celine whispered back. She was so scared. she could live with a lot. But her brother's hate was not one of them. 

Damien shook his head, moving to the couch and throwing his coat somewhere in the room. He slumped down on the couch, his head in his hands. 

"I just.." Damien started.

How could his sister do this to him? She had Mark, she never had any interest in William, he knew his sister... Well, he thought he did. 

"This couldn't have happened so soon.." Damien looked to Celine. "Why now? Why with William?" He asked. 

Celine frowned softly, sitting down on a chair as she looked her brother in the eyes. 

"I didn't ... Specifically, look for William.." Damien looked at his sister, confused. She sighed softly. 

"I just wanted some one to be intimate with... I asked around and..." Celine trailed off. "What?" Damien asked, forwarding in brows. 

" Apparently... William was widely known for... Those sort of ordeals..." 

Those words stabbed Damien like a knife. It hurt to know that his best-friend. the one who he was....Infatuated with..

Was known to sleep around.

With married woman.

Who happened to be his sister...

Damien swallowed harshly, taking a deep breath. "Oh god..." He whispered, leaning back and laying his head against the back of the couch.

"God, what injustice have I done to deserve this?" He asked, looking to the ceiling. 

Figures. First he's punished by being gay, now he finds out his crush is basically a male flapper. 

"If it makes you feel better, He's not doing it for money... He says it's for the thrill..." 

Why would that make him feel better?

" He's.... very open to sleeping with people-"

"I feel as if your _trying_ to anger me." Damien said.

"No! I'm Just... Telling you that, with your small admiration for him, you could... ask for his services-"

" _ **CELINE**_ _ **!**_ "

"I'm just stating a fact! Look.. He told me, that if I knew anyone who wanted his service, to contact him..." 

"Celine. Don't. Even." 

" I can set up an appointment for a new client and you can-" 

" Appointment?? Client?? This isn't a work agency! He can't be doing this! Can't you tell him to stop?" Damien asked. 

"He allowed me his services, Damien. I don't think he'll listen to me after such acts. It's hypocritical, you know him." She said. 

"Fuck." Damien swore. 

"But. If I made an appointment , you could try and talk to him. Talk him out of doing this anymore." Celine said. 

"You know him just as well a I do. He's not going to listen to me. He does what he wants." Damien said. 

"I wouldn't be so sure." She said, opening her purse and pulling out a time and a lighter. "But if you feel no need to go and stop him, don't." She opened the tin, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before taking a puff.

"No smoking." Damien stated.

"He's seeing the Ms. Wellings and her husband today," She said, making Damien flinch and turn his head.

"We both know how much she whores around. If you don't get in now, he'll be giving that Sheba afternoon delights near daily. Then he'll never stop." She puffed once more.

"But it's your choice..."  
  
  



	10. Ride Em' Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy!Dark x Mark
> 
> Unus Annus!!!
> 
> Warning: Smut Ahead!!

The ranch was rather quiet, a wide open field of yellow wheat behind a large red barn, directly next to a large plot of hilly green pasture.

All the animals had been moved to their respective pens in order for today's events to pan out.

"Yes- yes, Sweet heart, I know. I'll be coming up next week, I promise." Amy said, her phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder as she fixed up the camera rigs.

Mark and Ethan sat in the grass, wearing their respective founder shirts and jeans as they went over the agenda.

"Okay Singe.... I know, I love you too... Bye." The blonde said, quickly hanging up and stuffing her phone in her pocket. Evan assisted her with fixing the angles, Chica, Henry, and Bodhi running about and enjoying each other's company.

The half korean groaned as he stood up, brushing off his pants and taking one last look over the main plot of the video.

Today, they were trying becoming professional Cowboy's.

They actually went back to the people that helped them do horseback archery and even horseback riding on his main channel.

But they had a different instructor.

"Sooooo," Ethan dragged, getting up as well and brushing his butt of dirt. "Ready to fawn over Mr. Sexyass for a whole 'nother video? Or will we have to delete this one too?" The brunette asked, making the black haired man blush. He and Ethan had started a whole video with becoming the horses themselves, but all the footage turned out to be ruined when Mark spent the whole video eyeing the off screen team members— one member in particular taking his attention.

"C'mon, you stare at a guys ass one time...." Mark said, rolling his eyes while Chica jumped up on him, wanting some love and kisses, which she happily received a little dance instead. 

"One time?!?! You stared for eight minutes!" Ethan laughed, causing Amy to sputter slightly. 

The tanner of the two huffed, grumbling slightly before a member of the farms team came over, asking about where they'd start off. The Youtube team decided to head on over to the gated, empty pasture, standing in front of the rickety wood fence. Mark strung his microphone through his shirt, watching the team preparing two horses with saddles and stir ups. 

Of course, to keep it on brand, the farm team so graciously allowed them to up a black and a white horse. 

Mark tied up his sneakers, teasing Ethan with the fact that the younger male was wearing a pair of bright blue cowboy boots. "Hey! Don't disrespect the spurs!!" The shorter threatened dryly, his pointed finger dropping and a devilish smile plastering on his face. " we'll see who's laughing in a minute.."

Before Mark could question the other youtuber, heavy footsteps sounded behind him, lightly jumping when some horse gear-- mainly brushes and extra halters-- hit the ground with a hard thud. 

"How's my favorite Youtube team?" A deep voice sounded from behind him, cheerful and light with calm excitement. The voice greeted the other three, ad even gave the dogs little hello pats and treats before Mark turned his head to the side, still slightly bent over.

"Mark," The tall male purred seductively, his stubble deep and thick against his hard jawline, bloody red eyes stared half-lidded at the bent over german and flashing his pearly whites in a toothy smirk. " Aren't you a sight." He drawled, eyes seeming to flicker downwards, roaming slightly then back to chocolates. 

He stood up tall, a shiver running up his spine at the pointed gaze from cardinal eyes. 

" Dark! I thought you weren't coming for another thirty?" The shorter male said, checking his new apple watch as he tried to will away the rushing blood in his veins. " Traffic was a bitch of a bitch, pardon my french, but I managed my way around. Besides, the manager changes up the schedule. She needs this place in order and locked up by 5 so we'll have to start a little early." Dark said, folding his muscular biceps over his taut chest, the navy blue fabric of his short sleeved shirt rippling across his pecs and showing off his lean physique, his hip popping out and lean thighs filling out white washed jeans perfectly. 

Even his ass looked phenomenal.

"I suppose we could speed up the process a little and start a bit early. As long as you guys are cool with it." Amy said, holding the other end of a toy rope that Bodhi was tugging on, the blonde looking to the cowboy. 

" Of course," Dark said, looking to her with a smile. "I'll get everything together and meet you over by the fence. You can start without me." 

///////////

" Hello there. As you can see, we're out in our usual setting," Mark started, voice calm as he looked straight into the camera, arms folded behind his back. "Today, we're at Brookstone Ranch with the Brookstone team who will be guiding us through this trivial experience." 

"Today," Ethan picked up, already starting a goofy high voice, lips pierced in a circle. " We are becoming more than just... Men." He said, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder, the older looking at the hand. 

"We will be taking our mortal souls and... Shaping! It into a form of which every young child wishes to be. " 

" We," Mark started. " Are not becoming lawyers.. Or football players, or super stars..." 

"No no no,"Ethan breathed. " We would never want to become something so... Simple-No!.. We are becoming." Ethan turned to the camera, hazel eyes staring lovingly, twitching slightly. 

"Cowboys." 

"Ethan will becoming a cowboy." Mark said, gently pushing the younger's hand off his shoulder. " He is much too young- too.. twinkish.. Me?- I! I am becoming.. A Cow- _man_." He declared. 

" SO much more _manly_ than a _cOwBoY._ So childsh. I'm much to big and _stronk t_ o be anything more than the _manliest of cows._ I'm just _oozing_ with testosterone that I couldn't **possibly** be a simple cowboy." He ranted. 

" This ranch may seem familiar. That's because we've returned for today's endeavor. " The younger of the two said. " And we are being joined, not just by a professional Cowboy and instructor, but someone we've known for while. He helped behind the scenes of our horse archery video and every other horse related video we've done." He said. " A man of such stature, living everyone's wildest dream... Damien Edwards. Or as we know him, Dark." 

" Now this man is not to be confused with Darkiplier. He is very much not an evil demon hellbent on destroying my channel." Mark pointed out. " In fact, it is purely coincidental that his name is also Dark. Okay? This isn't a Halloween thing. This isn't how the channel dies... or is it?" 

...

" We should introduce him shouldn't we-" 

" Here's Dark!" 

Amy panned over slightly, and unknown to the korean, the cowboy creeped over the fence, leg kicking over his the wooden rod and straddling it, his fancy outfit making a bit of a ruckus. The two turned around, looking up to the taller. " Hi." Dark said plainly, looking to the camera before giving an airy laugh. 

He was still wrapped in his white washed jeans and navy blue short sleeve, but now it was layered under a pair of leather chaps, patterned with white and brown . A rather large buckle resting on his abdomen with a great shine. Paired with creamy brown cowboy boots with white accents and a blonde cowboy hat. 

The getup surprised the two, but the german was more surprised with....the uh...... His penis. A shiver ran up Mark's back, face rushing with fast pace blood.It looked big enough in his jeans already, but with the added support of the belt and the chaps.. Jesus.

" Mark.. Mark.... Mark..... Mark..." Ethan repeated, beginning to giggle as his friend no longer responded. " Mark!!" He laughed. ".. Nice pants." Mark said, looking up at the Cowboy. The scarlet man chuckled slightly. " Thanks." 

Mark quickly turned back to the camera, pointing at Dark. " This is a cowboy." He said, going quiet and making the younger tuber laugh. " He is." Ethan added. 

They talked a bit longer, saying where to find the ranch's website and to follow Dark on insta.

" So. Believe it or not, being a professional cowboy has a lot of etiquette to it." He said, looking between the two. " we'll be teaching you how to sit on the horse first. As the cowboy and as the assistant, which we call the Bou(Bew)." Dark moved to the paddock, allowing the tubers inside the pasture as two members of the ranch brought over two horses. One white and one black.   
  


"These guys are our professional horseback steeds. They don't go to competitions with us, but they help us train other cowboys." He said, bringing the two halves of the channel over to them. 

" This is Onyx, " He said gesturing to the black horse." And this guy here is Atrix." He said, petting the white one. They were both barebacked.

" We're gonna be tacking them up for you, then we'll teach you how to do it yourself later." He said, bringing over the halters and reins over. 

After they were tacked up, Dark turned back to them as Amy zoomed in on him. "So the etiquette portion was a part of old cowboy competitions, so they decided to keep it in." He explained, brushing back Onyx's coat. " The Bou's were usually women, and it's amazing how far we've come because cowboys, or the people you associate with them, were very conservative. But now they have women who compete as cowboys do the same." He pointed out. 

He brought over a step stood, setting it up by the horse. "Mark, come here for a sec. We're gonna start with you first." Mark walked over, smiling to the camera. " The Bou sits on the saddle with her legs to the side," Dark said, sitting on the saddle and pulling his leg to the side. " And she'd arch her back and prance around a little till a cowboy comes about." He said, then jumping off. 

"So step up on the block." Mark moved towards it, the scarlet man held out his hand to the other, the tuber taking it. Dark helped the younger up the steps. 

"So i just sit on it?

"You just it on it."

" Okay.. He won't move away?" 

"I've got his reins, he won't move away."  
  


The half korean made a face as he leaned back, setting his butt on the saddle, then giving a huff. Dark chuckled fixing the straps. "He's not gonna kick you off." Mark slowly turned his head towards the older, eyes wide and crazy. " You don't know that!" He seethed. 

" So you're gonna take the reigns and lightly nudge his side with one heel and say Ya. And pull back and say whoa, to slow him down or stop. I know you already know this part so you ca go prance around a bit while I get Ethan up." Dark said, gesturing Ethan over. 

Mark happily pranced around the two, back arched and a smug grin in his face as Ethan got up on his. The younger half looked to Mark, laughing. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. 

"I'm a princess." Mark breathed, making Ethan giggle. " Alright you're ready to go." Dark said, allowing Ethan to play around with Mark a bit. 

They gathered back over to Dark, the box now gone. "So getting off it the hard part- it's not hard but it's all about showmanship." He moved over to Ethan. 

"So the Bou places her hands on the cowboy's shoulders," Dark said,Ethan reaching forward and eyes widening as he grabbed his shoulders. "You are _SO_ meaty." He laughed, making Mar giggle. "You're _HUGE_!" Dark laughed at the male. "Thank you. Cowboys always rink their milk." He chuckled. 

" So the cowboy grabs the Bou by the waist," He gently put his hands on Ethan's waist. " And then the Bou slides off while the cowboy slowly lowers her to the ground." 

Ethan slowly slipped off and gaped at that fact the Dark could hold him up. "OH! OH!" He shouted, soon curling his feet in silly fashion as Dark slowly lowered him tot he ground. " And that's it." He said, Letting the smaller tuber go. 

"That was an _experience._ " Ethan laughed. " I felt so dainty. It's great." 

Dark moved over to Mark, cuckling lightly. "Alright, c'mon. It you're turn, Princess." Mark blushed softly, gently placed his hands on Dark's shoulders as a twitch went up his spine. His skin sang as large hands placed themselves on his. waist, then moving down and laying on his thighs. 

"hmmm....... Okay you're gonna be little bit harder, only because you're kinda thick." he said, making Mark laugh. "My curvy girth is too much for his manly cowboy muscles. " he gigged, taking out the small man bun in his hair, he pulled his hair back again as Dark's hand repositioned themselves, mostly squeezing his thick flesh to find a good point of leverage while Mark tried to distract himself from the coarse hands unknowingly pleasuring his skin, sending little shocking up and down his body. He tied his hair back up, then placed his hands back on the cowboy's shoulders. 

Dark took a tight grip on his waist before Mark carefully slipped off, taking in a deep breath as Dark slowly lowered him to the ground. He had felt _weightless_. Gravity ceased to exist. 

" We'll try this again, but you guys can be each others Cowboys and Bou's." Dark said, turning to the other youtuber while his hand took a permanent spot on Mark's lower back, a protective air suffocating the half german, poisoning him with a staining shake.

The professional helped the duo, a few jokes being thrown around and a mid day panic-attack plaguing them when Ethan attempted to help Mark down before dropping him on top of him and almost certainly breaking his wrist. 

/////////

Dark sat at the back of the saddle on Atrix with Mark riding the front. The taller looked to the camera that Amy was manning, his hands lightly holding Marks waist. " Horse riding for cowboys is very different than just regular horse back riding," He said, hand moving down to The shorter's thigh and causing his legs to tense. " It's much like racing, you gotta lean forward to keep with your horse's speed, but we're not going that fast today. We'll just go half speed today so no one gets hurt." He said, his thumb rubbing the inner part of Mark's thigh. 

The youtuber shuddered stiffly, not want it to be picked up on camera. 

_Fuck.._

" Start at a light trot. 'Ya' for forward 'whoa' for stop." He reminded, placing his other hand parallel and equally as close to Mark's 'you know where'. The younger swallowed, trying to will away his growing hardness.

" Ya!" He called, giving his calves a good squeeze to Atrix's sides. He trotted forward, traveling slowly through the short grass. Mark enjoyed the light breeze against his skin. It was one of the things that made him like horses. He didn't have a weird infatuation with them. They were just cool and fun to ride. 

He took a big breath through his nose, licking his lips at the feeling of Dark's hands holding tight to his skin, pinching playfully while the cameras were focused on Ethan. 

This was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.

///////////////////

Mark sighed as the video finally came to an end, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip. "Thanks a ton guys. This was really great." Ethan said, shaking everyone's hands. "Eth? can you give me a hand moving everything t the car?" Amy asked, holding an abundance of camera mounts. 

As Ethan hurried over to hep the blonde, Mark noticed Dark guiding Onyx and Atrix over to the barn. He looked back to his group before sneaking his way over to the cowboy, quietly coming up beside Onyx where Dark couldn't see him. 

He lightly stroked Onyx's coat, biting his lip as he trailed behind a little bit, still hiding behid the horse as he moved to the side, getting a good glance of the crimson man's glorious ass.

_Damn._   
  


_"And exactly what does this princess think she's doing??"_

Mark blushed as he froze, still slightly behind Onyx, but his gaze now met with hooded scarlets. The younger's face flushed, embarrassed that he'd been caught red handed. "U-Uhh... Hi." He said, walking up further and beside the Cowboy. "I... Just wanted to say bye to Atrix.." Mark excused, rubbing a hand down the white horse's side. 

"Is that why you were so hypnotized by my ass?" Mark blushed harshly, ears bright with shame. The older chuckled, patting the younger on the back. "Don't be so shy. I _do_ happen to partake in leg day, so squats are my primary work out." Mark bit his lip, rubbing his arm. " Besides, takes a good ass to know a good ass." He purred, taking both reigns in one hand and laying a big hand on Mark's lower back, thumb rubbing circles into his white shirt. 

Mark shuddered his breath, his chocolate eyes looking over to Dark's shyly. He cleared his throat. "I uh.... That was fun..." He said. 

"Guess I'm a little better at riding than you remember, huh?"

"Well," The crimson eyed man began. "Maybe you can ride a horse." He said, his hot breath warming Mark's tan cheeks, every hair on his neck standing on end from the other. 

_"But can you ride a cowboy?"_

////////////////

Horses whined within the stables, heads dipping down to nibble at hay outside of their stables. Their metal shoes stomping against the dirt floor and muffling the usually loud sound. 

Most of the stables were full , horses taking up the entirety of the area, save for two. One at each end. Yet only one wasn't occupied.

The stable on the very right side had the most activity. Two men writhing against one another. An old checkered blanket sprawled against the cool ground, the gate to the stall shut tight to give them a bit of privacy in the rather open setting. 

The Cowboy was situated on the ground, his back pressed to the raggy blanket and his clothes sticking to his body, sweat acting like glue and his hat lazily laying over his messy hair.

On top of him was the other half of Unas annus, half naked and grinding against the taller male, soft groans leaving his hips. His jeans were strewn over the side of the stable, underwear stuffed into its pocket and safely away from the horse in the stall next to them. 

Mark's breath shuddered, bare knees scrapping against the dirt on top of the blanket, his thick body slotted up against Dark's, his half hard cock rubbing against the leather of the others chap covered thigh causing his hips to shudder. 

"Trouble, Princess?" Dark purred, his own penis hard and thickening the bulge that was already dominating Mark's attention. " And here I thought you'd be a natural."

"Fuck off. " The half korean swore emptily, head hanging as soft breaths pressed past his plump lips, tongue darting out to wet them. The taller of the two sat up slightly, propping up on his elbows as he nudged is nose on Mark's cheek. He pressed against his neck, gently nibbling the sensitive skin as his calloused hand kneaded at fleshy thighs. 

The youtber lifted his head, pulling back a little bit and connecting his plush lips to much rougher ones. Hips hips moved rhythmically as Dark's other hand squeezed his other thigh, slowly laying back down and taking the younger with him. 

Big hand rubbed over the back of thick thighs, lightly ghosting over a plump ass and dragged up Marl's back, carefully pulling up his shirt without taking it off. Compact hands trailed down, gently sneaking underneath the navy blue material, small fingers tracing over muscular indents of strong abs lightly maping a path over the sharp v-line. 

Those same hands scrapped his nails down Dark's stomach, nimble finger unbuckling the heavy belt and tossing it to the side. One hand palmed at the swell while the other unzipped his jeans, gently fishing out the warm flesh. Mark pulled back a little, eyes scanning down as he took the warmth into his hand, gently stroking and in awe at it's size. 

" _Jesus christ.._ " He breathed, licking his lips as he jerk the older to full hardness. He backed up a bit, his brown eyes looking up and gazing into Dark's, his clean cut hair revealed as his hat fell to the ground completely forgotten. The half korean licked the hard tip, squeezing at the base and watching the hard cock in his grasp go red. " _Fuck._ " Dark groaned, the other tonguing at the underside of his head, outlining the crisp edge.

The shorter's eyes lidded as he carefully sank his head down, lips and mouth molding around the stone hard object. His head carefully sank, his throat shaping around the invading object and encasing it in a wet warmth. The younger swallowed a few times, tightening and relaxing to torture the sensitive organ. " _Shit ,Princess._ " Dark growled, his hand tugging tightly on Mark's hair. 

The tuber pulled back, dripping some spit before sitting up completely and crawling over the older. He grabbed Dark's shoulders, pushing him down to the hard floor and straddling his waist, hovering over the others twitching cock. 

Mark's own penis stood hard and to attention against his stomach, yet her pushed it aside as he kneeled down, carefully lining up he older with his twitching hole and slipping down with forced ease, grunting a bit as he pressed himself snugly to Dark's pelvis. Dark curly hairs tickling his taint.

Mark shuddered, legs tensing slightly as his walls clenched rhythmically. " _Oh God.._ " He moaned silently, leaning back a bit and holding onto Dark's thighs to steady himself. 

" _So tight, Princess."_ Crimson eyes watched closely, lips licked at the beautiful display in front of him. String hands took hold of tan thighs, giving a comforting squeeze as Mark picked his hips back up. 

His pillowy walls were sopping wet, every crevice stabbing somewhere perfectly on Dark's member. Soft moans left Mark's lips with every drag, arms trembling to stay up as he tried to keep a clear head, attempting so desperately to not loose his shit. 

" _C'mon ,Princess. I know you can ride better than that._ " Dark purred, finger trailing down the inside of Mark's thigh. The boy whimpered, back arching as he tried to bounce faster, legs already sporting a delicious ache. Deep red eyes scanned the younger's body, watching him completely fall apart within seconds. 

"That's enough, Baby. C'mere." Dark chuckled, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. the younger held the taller's shoulders, laying his elbows against Dark's chest as the older laid them both back. 

The crimson eyed man propped up his feet, grabbing the shorter by the underside of his thighs and quickly snapping his hips inside. Mark trembled at the thrust, his prostate assaulted and forcing his body to hum with electricity. 

" _Oh!_ "

Dark chuckled, pulling down Mark's face and colliding their lips before allowing his hand to move to the other's waist. His chaps slapped harshly against Mark's thighs and his length left the youtuber gaping. Moans vibrated between their lips, a rough hand moving down and stroking the smaller of the two cocks, causing Marks back to arch. 

Thrusts slowed from fast to blatantly _hard_. Each one jolting Mark completely and making his whole being quiver. 

" _C'mon. Cum for me, Princess. You can do that for me, can't you?_ " Dark urged, biting at Mark's lip as tears slipped from the shorter's eyes, stray hairs pulling from his man bun and sticking to his face. 

" _Oh- Oh! Fuck!_ " Mark cried, his entrance quivering as he came between their stomachs, his walls tensing and spasming as he finished. Dark followed straight behind, groaning deeply as he pumped his load inside the younger. 

They both panted loudly, the younger whining as cum seeped around Dark's cock and tricked down his thighs. 

Atrix whined, stomping his foot as he leaned his head over the stable wall and nibbled at the back of Mark's shirt. Dark sat up, swatting the horse away lightly as he kept a tight arm around the younger. "Oh get away, you. Don't play with him." Dark said, carefully pulling himself out and reaching for the blanket on the hook and gently wrapping it around the younger, bringing him back in for a hug and rubbing large circles into his back. 

"I... I Guess.... I'm not as good at riding... as I thought.." Mark panted, laughing lightly.

" ** _Then I guess you just need a bit more practice~_** "

///////////////

4252 words 

sorry the smut isn't the best, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible since I've been dead for nearly the whole year 


End file.
